Lyoko Championship: The Final
by Mr.Evil
Summary: Third to Lyoko Championship: Once again Team Kiwi is trying to be the best in the Lyoko World Tournament, but with so many secrets they are keeping will they break apart before they can claim victory? Is there more to the Lyoko games then meets the eye?
1. The Final Year

Chapter 1: The Final Year

Once again, Team Kiwi was in the Final Match; with this win they would once again be in the Lyoko Tournament. This being the final year they could enter since after this Yumi would be heading off to College, along with Aelita and Jeremy because their grades are so high.

But it didn't seem like they were having any problems beating their opponents this year, Jeremy already telling his teammates they are near the end where the other team were still near the beginning fighting off a few Mega-tanks.

"Alright team," Jeremy reported, "even though we are far ahead, don't get too cocky."

But within the Desert Region of Lyoko, the team rode on their Vehicles as Aelita hitchhiked along with Yumi. "Ah come on Einstein," Odd couldn't help to comment, "we have always ranked in the top when in the Tournament, we shouldn't have any trouble beating these newbie."

"Still, there are other things to worry about then the competition," Jeremy replied, just as he heard the warning signal blaring, "watch out, there is a Mega-Walker up ahead."

"I really hate those things," Ulrich added.

Then as they came up on the recently created creature of Lyoko, it was about the size of a Mega-Tank and as heavily armored, but the steel colored creature was supported by four large spider-legs like a table with a cannon hidden below, firing a beam if it hits takes at least 40 life point damage; the Lyoko symbol centered on the top.

It locked on to its target and fired, but Yumi was able to dodge at the last minute where her Overwing was hit from the blast, causing it to be devirtualized and the two girls rolled as they hit the ground. "Yumi, Aelita, are you two alright?" Ulrich called out.

The girls of Team Kiwi dusted themselves off. "Yeah, we're ok," Miss. Einstein replied.

Then the team looked in the direction of the Mega-Walker charging up for another attack, but Odd was already flying straight at it. "Eat this, Dragoon want-a-be," he called out, firing his special arrow right at the creature, locating the weak spot and destroyed it. "Oh yeah, whose the man!" he cheered, adding a victory dance on his board.

"Cool it, Odd," Jeremy stated, "even though the Tower is close we still have some Hornets coming towards your location."

Odd then landed next to his favorite cousin. "You guys can handle those weak insects; so do you need a lift, Hime (princess in Japanese)?" he winked; holding out his hand as his cousin graciously accepted it.

"I will be honored," she replied in a high-classed tone, grabbing his hand to be pulled up on the board.

But Jeremy grinded his teeth; even though they haven't lost a match yet during the preliminary rounds, Odd was just too cocky for his own good. "Just hurry up and get Aelita to the tower."

"Already on it," Odd shot back, flying at full speed while leaving his two teammates to deal with the five Hornets that just appeared.

"It looks like Odd's going to play hero again," Ulrich chuckled as he drew his sword.

"He is just trying to impress Sam," Yumi replied, readying her Fans for the fight.

Then as the Hornets started to circle them like vultures over their next meal, Ulrich asked. "So, are you still thinking about it?"

Her eyes saddened, looking away from her boyfriend for the past two years; remembering that day almost a year ago.

When her heart was racing faster then ever before, stunned from his proposal. She never saw a ring that beautiful as the one before her in her entire life. She looked up, tears forming in her eyes and said. "I'm sorry."

She hated that look on her face, she really didn't want to break his heart like that but she didn't know any other way to let him down. "W-why not?" his voice trembled, closing up the box.

She looked away from his eyes with her arms around her chest; she couldn't bear to look at his face right now. "I-It's just, after all that's happened, I'm just not sure right now," she looked back at him, holding the box close to him, "I know it took a lot to say that, but for right now I would like to stay boyfriend and girlfriend."

He put the box back into his pocket, exhaled a deep breathe and put on a smile for her sake. "No problem, so where would you like to go next?"

And even though she said she would make up her mind shortly, she still hasn't given him an answer after nearly a whole year, being glad he was so patient with her.

But she was keeping a few secrets from him; ever since she came back to school she has been going to a psychiatrist four days a month, being able to hide it by telling her friends she has been visiting her grandmother that recently moved nearby.

The reason she has been going to the psychiatrist is because of her night terrors she has been experiencing even before they got back from their last Tournament in Japan. Even though they were able to figure out it was because of what Will did to her it didn't stop them from getting stronger and stronger every time they occurred. Nearly unable to tell her dream from reality; usually waking up her entire family with her screams of horror while she stayed asleep herself.

Her family has been very helpful in keeping it a secret from her friends, not wanting to burden them with this. She wanted nothing more then to say yes to her boyfriend's proposal but knew she couldn't till she was cured of those horrible dreams.

"Come on, Ulrich," she stated, hoping to cover up her cheerless expression with her smile as she prepared her defenses against the Hornet's that were charging up, "right now isn't the best time to talk about that."

Ulrich exhaled again. "Alright then, let's get rid of these monsters firsts."

She grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Aelita held onto her cousin by wrapping her arms around his stomach. "We are almost there, Hime," Odd grinned with the tower in sight, "you ready to get us to the Championship once again."

Aelita nodded back. "Let's do it, Odd."

But as they came up onto the activated tower, they spotted two Mega-Tanks guarding it; still moving around since they haven't been spotted yet. "Well the fun isn't over yet," Odd chuckled, hopping that it wouldn't have ended this easily, "time to clear the entry way."

With that, he jumped right off the board, falling straight at the two creatures as he left Aelita to surf the skies.

But as he fell the two Mega-Tanks locked onto him and one started to charge. When it fired Odd fired at the other Mega-Tank just as he put up a shield to deflect the attack. The arrow hit the mark and destroyed the one that was charging for the second attack as he landed safely on the ground. He smirked and fired at the second Tank, just to be shocked to find out he was out of arrows. "Einstein, I need a reload."

"Give me a second," Jeremy grinned, "for now distract the Mega-Tank so Aelita can deactivate it."

"No problem, Jeremy," Odd quickly replied, looking back at the giant metal sphere, "a cat getting played by a giant ball, there has to be some irony in this."

He then ran off in a different direction to make the creature follow after him; leaving Aelita a wide open space where she landed and walked into the tower.

There she floated up to the top platform and walked over to the floating screen; she placed her right hand on it where the screen said, **Aelita,** then it went blank until it added, **Code... Lyoko**

After all of the screens feel off the tower, the Lyoko Announcer stated, "and the Winner of the match, Team Kiwi!"

The audiences cheered their lungs out as Team Kiwi walked up to the front of the stage, taking each other's hand and bowed to their fans. "Well do you have anything to say as you are going to the Lyoko World Tournament for the third year in a row, not to mention looking to be a shoe in for first place this year?"

Their team leader was chosen to answer this question. "We're going to win!" he replied with an enthusiastic thumb up, replied by cheering and clapping.

* * *

Just like the years before, the Ishiyama's held a party at their house to congratulate the Team's victory for once again making it to the Championships.

"Cheer's!" they all cheered, taping their cans of soda together as they relaxed into the couches.

Aelita relaxed into her boyfriend's arms, taking a small sip of her coke. "I can't believe it's already been another year, it feels like it's only been a few months."

"Time sure is flying these days," Odd replied, feeling his girlfriend Sam's arms around his neck.

"Come on, Odd," she replied, "your going to sound like an old man if you talk like that."

"Well this year is going to be different," Ulrich added with his hand cupped in Yumi's, "I heard besides us, all the teams are new."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, Team Sin doesn't have a Controller, Team Extra's Will and Peeacee are no longer in Canada, Team Project is missing Fredi and Michael as they are both in College while Team Mew Zakuro also is in College while I heard Ichigo went to America with her boyfriend to study abroad."

Yumi giggled. "We are going to be looked as the senior team to the Lyoko Championships. On no, now I'm starting to sound old."

"Well you are old, Onee-chan," Hiroki stated, appearing behind his older sister, he himself now attending her school and in a Lyoko Team of his own, but they were no match when they went up against his sister's team.

"Beat it, Hiroki," she yelled, her brother always loving to annoy her any chance he got; like any normal younger sibling.

"But this party is boring, just a lot of older kids and grownups talking; it's a lot more fun over here."

"Didn't Johnny come?" Ulrich asked.

Hiroki shook his head. "He's at home with the Chicken-Pocks along with the rest of my team for another week."

"Too bad you had them when you were younger," his sister replied with a smile on her face when he stuck his tongue at her.

Just then, the news report about the Lyoko World Tournament started to come on. "Alright," Yumi replied, "as long as you don't talk you can watch this with us."

"Alright," he cheered as he jumped over the couch and sat on the floor in front of them.

Then everyone started to gather while Jeremy turned up the volume. "Well it's that time of year again," the male newscaster stated, "the World Tournament to the Lyoko games is about to start."

"That's right," the female newscaster added, "soon the five top teens from all over the world will meet in one place and battle for the Lyoko Cup, not to mention all of the new blood that will be entering this year."

"Yup, but let's start off with last year's second place team all the way from France, Team Kiwi of Kadic High!"

Everyone in Ishiyama's house cheered. "Two years ago they were underdogs that were able to get first place and took the Lyoko world by storm and now they have come back to get that place back."

"But they will have to beat these other teams if they want a chance at that," the female newscaster added, "like all the way from America, this year taking place of Team Project will be Team Tempus of AD Tech High. They are rumored to be as good as Team Project."

"And then from China, we have Team Horror from China Springs High School. They say they were first inspired by the Lyoko games from Team Sin; so it looks like another dark team will be joining the fight."

"And all the way from Japan, we have with us once again from two years ago, Cromartie High's Team Shadow."

"Yet we have a special announcement for this last team that will be in the Lyoko World Tournament, the only team ever to make it this far without a Controller," the male newscaster stated, "all the way from Transylvania, Vlad High's Team Sin!"

This announcement completely shocked the ears of Team Kiwi. "You've got to be kidding me," Odd stated.

"The darkest team in the Lyoko Game's history will be back for one more round, dedicating this year to their Controller that is off at College and are willing to go to any lengths to win this year."

"But now for what all the Lyoko Teams have been waiting to hear, the Location of this years World Tournament," the female newscaster said, "and this year the Lyoko Warriors will be heading to, the city of love itself, Paris, France."

Team Kiwi smiled. "That's not far from here," Hiroki stated, "it looks like I can come and watch your matches in the stands."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Oh great."

To Be Continued

I probably won't update for a while but this is just the start, I have so much planned for the members of Team Kiwi. Read and (I can't stress this enough) **review**.


	2. Dark secrets

Chapter 2: Dark secrets

In Jeremy's room with the only light came from his computer; Aelita sat on his bed, letting out a slight moan as Jeremy kissed the side of her neck.

She felt like she was going to melt in his arms by how hot her body felt, even for only wearing a light t-shirt and mini-skirt. She felt his hand rubbing her bare leg; he knowing just where to touch to make her feel like she was on cloud nine. She wished she could be louder but the walls were just so thin at this school.

But as Jeremy's hand was about to move father up her leg, she stopped him. "Is something wrong, Aelita?" he asked, backing away to look into her scenic eyes.

Her eyes couldn't help but focus on his bare smooth chest, her body screaming all over at her for stopping. "N-No," she stuttered, her body still aching for more, "it's just we really do need to finish up that project due tomorrow before anything else."

Even though his body had other things in mind, he knew she was right. Putting back on his glasses he sat at his computer chair and moved the mouse to get rid of the screensaver.

Ever since that day about a year ago, they have been doing this at least three times a week; but they knew work had to come first, not wanting their studies to slip in the least with college soon on the way.

So she pulled up her laptop on her lap and opened it up, typing a few rows on the report. "J-Jeremy," she asked as her typing speed never slowed down, "what would you think our friends would say... if they knew?"

Jeremy's typing speed also stayed the same speed as he thought about it. "I'm not really sure, but I don't think they would have anything negative to say about us, we take all the necessary precautions. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head. "No reason, it's just I really don't want to keep secrets from our friends; it almost broke us up last time."

"Those were different kinds of secrets, this one is more personal," Mr. Einstein was quick to explained, almost like he had thought of that very same question before, "would you want to know if Yumi and Ulrich or Sam and Odd were doing it as well?"

She kind of giggled to that thought. "I guess you've got a point," she stated, just finishing up with her report. "Are you almost finished?"

He pushed Ctrl-S. "Just finished."

She rubbed her barefoot over the other while her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "W-Well, I don't think I will be able to get to sleep in the state I'm in."

* * *

Yumi sat up from her bed, her eyes barely able to open as she let out a big yawn, stretching her arms out in the air above her.

Her dry throat woke her up from that peaceful sleep, needing to get a glass of water before she could rest in peace once again.

She moved out her bare legs from her blanket, feeling an instant cold brush across them. Getting her soles planted on the ground she pushed herself off the bed, stumbling out of her room.

Her eyes still unable to fully open but she knew where she was going, her body wobbled down the hallway, nearly hitting the walls as she made her way to the upstairs bathroom.

As she made her way in she flipped on the lights, nearly blinding her in the process she shut her eyes tight and felt her hands along the cold tiled sink. Her hands felt some liquid on it, mentally cursing Hiroki for never cleaning up after brushing his teeth.

The light still too painful to open her eyes, she felt around till her hand collided with her cup where her other hand turned on the faucet. Quickly she heard the water reach the top of the cup as she felt the water overflowing on her hand.

She turned it off and took a few gulps. Her eyes finally adjusting to the light, the cup fell out of her hand, splashing on the floor.

Her eyes opened wide in terror as the sink, floor and walls were splattered with blood while on the mirror the word **SLUT** was smeared in it. She looked down at her hands, to see the blood dripping off her fingertips where she saw it all over the sink.

Too scared to even scream, she looked to see the blood trail on the ground led to what ever was behind the door to the shower.

All she could do was let out a horrified scream when she opened that door, seeing her brother's neck sliced ear to ear and his shirt drenched in his own blood.

Before she could do anything else, she ran straight to her parent's room; bursting through the door and turning on the lights; only to be filled with more horror as she saw the blood spatter on the walls and both of them stabbed to death where they slept.

She ran to the phone by their bed; but as she placed it to her ear, there was no dial tone. "No where to run this time," a voice sent a shiver down her spine, slowly turning around to see William Dunbar hiding behind the door.

"T-This can't be," her voice stuttered in terror, her eyes focused on the blood soaked kitchen knife he held in his hand, "y-you're d-dead."

But he just gave her that sadistic grin of his, raising the knife up. "Go ahead, scream your lungs out," he chuckled, "no one will hear you."

Slowly, he started to walk closer to her as she backed away, but her back was stopped by the wall as her other way out was blocked by her parent's bed.

He watched as her body kept shaking and loved every second of that terrified expression that was clear across her face. "Come on, you could at least beg for your pathetic life."

He raised that knife above his head and yelled. "Now die!" as he plunged that knife deep into her chest.

* * *

"Yumi wake up!" her mother yelled as her daughter scream her lungs out in her sleep.

Yumi's eyes shot wide open and sat up where she slept, looking to see her bedroom lights on and her family right there by her side. She looked down at her shaking hands while breathing heavily where she latched onto her mom in a tight hug, feeling the warm tears flooding down her cheeks.

"M-Mother," her voice shivered in fear, even more then usual from her night terrors, "I-I dreamt you w-were all k-killed by him, i-it felt s-so real I c-could actually feel the b-blood."

But her mother hugged her tighter while she rubbed the back of her terrified daughter's head to calm her down. "It's ok, Yumi; just remember it wasn't real and we are right here," her mother replied, hating to see her daughter in so much pain without anything she could do to help her.

But her father slammed his fist against the wall, seeing himself as the supporter of the family he couldn't even help his daughter through these terrible pains. "If that kid was alive right now I would kill him myself."

"Yeah," Hiroki added, "no one gets to torment my sister except me!"

Yumi's body finally stopped shaking in her mother's arms and her breathing returned to normal. "Are you feeling better, Yumi," she asked, letting her out of the hug.

Yumi rubbed her eyes dry with her sleeve and slowly nodded in reply. "Y-Yeah, I f-feel alright now," she looked away, feeling like a burden to her family with having to deal what she is going through, "s-sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, dear," her mother stated, "we will always be there when you need us." She then rubbed her daughter's hand, reassuring her, "Do you think you can get back to sleep?"

Yumi's eyes still didn't focus on her mother, but she nodded in reply.

The family then walked out of her room as the mother turned off the light.

* * *

Team Kiwi, minus one Controller, relaxed in the Rec Room after another hard day of school, Odd especially wiped out. "I was up all night finishing up that report," he stated in complete exhaustion, "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"You know, Odd," Ulrich couldn't help but comment, "you had three weeks to finish that."

"Hey come on, they gave me the project right when I just got a new game, that's just not fair."

The gang couldn't help but laugh at their friend's expense, except Yumi whom seemed to be nodding off every now and again where she quickly snapped out of it. "Hey Yumi," Ulrich asked, snapping her out as she turned to face him, "did you get enough sleep last night?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, it's probably just one of those days," she yawned.

"I got an idea," Ulrich said, "how about we play a game of pool, winner decides the movie and loser pays?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Bet you five dollars Yumi wins," Aelita waged with her cousin as her friends were setting up the pool table.

He shook her hand without a second thought. "Sure," but after he took back his hand thought aloud, "why does this sound so familiar?"

Aelita could only let out an innocent whistle just as her boyfriend walked into the room, holding a disk in his right hand. "Sorry to stop your game, but I just got the new Lyoko Upgrades. We should upload them right now."

"Come on, Computer with Sneakers," Odd complained, "we have like two weeks until the tournament starts, why not just relax for today?"

"You mean like how you relaxed till the last minute?" Aelita added, causing their friends to chuckle at his expense once again.

"It's better to finish it up right away so you can relax afterwards," Jeremy added, "so let's head to the Lyoko Room."

* * *

The Lyoko Warriors waited on the Ice Region of Lyoko as Jeremy uploaded the information, watching the loading bar just reach at 100 percent. "Well, these upgrades are rather different."

"What do you mean, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"See for yourself," he hit the enter key.

All of sudden in the world of Lyoko, they saw a strange blue circle above each one of their heads. "What the heck is that?" Odd blurted out.

"Just relax," Jeremy replied," it will be over in a second."

Slowly, the rings came down on the team, and with that they noticed their outfits were changing until the circles hit the ground and disappeared.

Ulrich's outfit still had its black and yellow design, but it was more of a battle suit then his pervious samurai style, not to mention the two swords that were now in a small black circle strapped to his back.

Odd noticed his was also more battle ready then his usual baggy pants outfit, his arms now thick with armor and he could feel two cat ears on the top of his head.

The first thing Yumi realized was that her hair stayed like it was in the real world then its usual bun and her outfit was similar to Ulrich's new outfit, except black and red. Her two fans now came out of her sleeves instead of on her back.

And finally, Aelita couldn't help but be excited about the new look she got; from the old clothes style she had before she wore a pink suit just like Yumi's, long purple sleeves with fingerless gloves, a clear skirt and a heart shaped band over her right wrist. "Oh Jeremy, I love it."

Ulrich pulled off the two swords from his back and looked at them with an impressed grin on his face. "Now this is really going to help."

But Odd just asked his teammates. "What do you guys think?"

After a few seconds of looking at that expression on their face, he exhaled. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"I really like the skirt, Aelita," Yumi commented.

She giggled. "Thanks."

"Oh Aelita," Jeremy added, "move your hand over your bracelet."

She looked down at the heart shaped bracelet and did as she was told, moving her hand over it to see it glow and two large energy wings sprout from her back. "Oh, what's this?"

"Since you don't have a vehicle, now you can fly," he replied.

She flew a few feet above the ground and smiled. "Oh Jeremy, you are the wind beneath my wings."

His face became completely flustered from that comment. "Ah don't say that, Princess," Odd chuckled, "you're going to make Einstein completely red."

"I-I am not," their Controller stuttered to reply, causing the rest to laugh.

"Should have just kept your mouth shut, man," Ulrich added.

"Well then, let's try out those new upgrades on some Mega-Walkers," their Controller stated, summoning a few Lyoko creatures to the field, with the rest of the team groaning.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich shouted, "how about we transfer our bet from the Pool game to here, who ever beats the most creatures win?"

She pulled out her fans and readied them to fight. "You're on."

"Does that mean our bet is transferred too?" Odd asked his cousin.

She nodded. "Sure, why not."

To Be Continued

Soon Team Kiwi will be facing new teams and hardships; I just can't wait to put them through it. Read and review.


	3. Welcome back, Team Sin

Chapter 3: Welcome back, Team Sin

Nearly the two weeks had gone by; every second seeming to move slower and slower till it reached the time to head to the Lyoko World Championships. Team Kiwi were training extensively every day, wanting to win that first place trophy more than anything; especially the three that were heading to college, nothing better then adding that piece of information towards a college of their choice.

But the last day till the big day, Team Kiwi was taking some leisure time; a smart strategy to rest up before the time was right. Yet Yumi spent her last day at her scheduled date to her Psychiatrist Dr. Stein, a well known psychiatrist who specialized in paranoia and night terrors. Even though she looked to be in her early thirties, along with her figure making her look younger, she was highly experienced and respected in those fields.

The troubled Japanese girl was lying down on that couch as soft as granite; however she was so tired from her recent night terror she felt like she could sleep on a bed of rusted nails and glass comfortably. "So you had another one last night?" Dr. Stein asked, her voice almost sounded emotionless while she continuously wrote on that clipboard that seemed fused to her arm.

Yumi's hands begun to shake just from the thought of it, why did she have to be plagued by these horrible dreams, why couldn't she just live a normal life like the rest of her friends. She nodded. "Yes," her voice trembled, seeing the blood back on her hands, nearly losing her lunch which wouldn't be the first time, "they feel so real, I can barely tell they are dreams."

"But you also mentioned this has been your only night terror this week," the doctor replied, flipping the page but her writing never ceased, "they used to come to you almost everyday, this does show improvement."

"But my screams are getting so loud the neighbors' called the cops," her toes squeezed tightly, she took off her shoes before she relaxed on the couch. Her body suddenly felt very cold with her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, "I don't want to have these nightmares anymore."

"You mean," the doctor stopped writing to look up at the troubled teen, "so you can say yes to your boyfriend's proposal."

Yumi couldn't help but have a shade of red cover her cheeks, mentioning that to Dr. Stein in an earlier session. "Well," she looked away," that's... one of the reasons," then turned to meet the doctor's gaze, "but I also have the Lyoko World Tournament to get to, and I won't be at my home."

"I still don't understand why you insist not to tell your friends about this," the doctor returned to her notes, "they could probably help you more then you know through it."

The patient's ebony eyes started to swell up with warm tears, looking away from the doctor once again. "I-I," her tone matched her eyes, moving the small cylinder pillow from behind her head to clutch tightly in her arms, "already burden my family with my problem, I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me."

Not a word was spoken between then to what felt like ten minutes, only hearing the scratching of the pen on paper. "Well, if you feel that strongly towards that, there is a new medication that recently became available to the public," her tone never changed as she looked up at the young girl, "I know how you feel about taking this kind of medicine but I will give you a prescription to take just until you return home."

If anything came close to her night terrors in the rate of fear; it would be her fear of getting addicted to a medication or getting her picture taken. "Could I get addicted to it?"

Dr. Stein shook her head to her worried patient. "There is no need to worry, they are perfectly safe," she reassured; writing on a yellow piece of paper, she ripped it off and handed it over, "just head to your nearest pharmacy and give them this."

Yumi's trembling hand reached out to take it as just when she took it from the good doctor's hand, the alarm beeped announcing the end of their session. "Well, it looks like time is up for today. I hope this medicine works for you."

The Japanese teenager put her black boots back on her feet before she bowed in respect. "Thank you."

But as Yumi walked towards the door, Dr. Stein added with a small smile on her lips. "And good luck in the Tournament, kick their butts."

The Bodyguard of Team Kiwi couldn't help but let out a short giggle. "I will do my best."

* * *

Even though Odd had his eyes set on those bags of peanuts, the distance was short enough that they didn't need to go by plane; traveling to their hotel in the breath taking city of Paris viva a white Hummer limo. 

Each one of the members of Team Kiwi looked out the windows: the sights captured their eyes, the smells of delicious meals made their mouth water, especially their stomach with legs of a teammate.

Yumi even felt less uneasy about coming, she knew she would at least give her family a break from her, but the city of love just made her feel relaxed; especially when her boyfriend moved his hand over hers, giving it a slight squeeze.

But everything has to come to an end as the limo stopped in front of the hotel they would be staying at for the duration of the games. Walking out they could only gaze in awe at the five-star hotel; the outer design made to look like that from the eighteenth century even though it was relatively new, a red brick style covered the walls and antique windows.

"This place is beautiful," their Deactivator couldn't help but cheer, but noticed the men of their team were having a hard time getting her cousin out of the limo.

"Could you two go check us in?" Ulrich struggled to pull Odd out by his legs, but he was holding with all of his might. "We're going to be a while."

"Come on," Odd whined, "just a little longer!"

Aelita smiled. "Just don't take too long boys," she looked at her quiet friend, "come on, Yumi, let's get our rooms."

"Yeah."

* * *

The girls where taken from the outside through the main entrance, and it rendered them speechless. Just like the outside it was designed with the antique look even though it was new; joined with replicas of famous artwork like Leonardo da Vinci to the roof designed similar to the Sistine Chapel of Michelangelo. 

Strangely enough, it was the sound of the Prelude from Chopin being played on the white grand piano in the middle of the room; played by a teenage girl in a gorgeous white dress with long white hair nearly reaching the floor that truly got the girls attention. She couldn't have been more then fifteen or sixteen years old but she played like a master at it, not only playing so beautifully that everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to listen but her fingers, that looked if they would crumble like the fragile snow color they were, moved along the keys without a single flaw, almost an art form in itself.

A peaceful smile and her eyes closed as she played. It almost seemed like a crime when she finished up the last few notes, hearing the ovation from everyone as she gave her bows in respect where she was led off by another teen in a black suit; strangely he wore a white mask over his face bearing three red claw marks over the right eye. The girls thought maybe that's how the bellboys' dressed and brushed it off.

"Such a beautiful song to welcome the contestants," an all too familiar voice sent a shiver up the young girls' spine, "don't you think?"

That dark voice could only belong to one person they knew of, looking to their left it was confirmed; seeing Shadow from Team Sin relaxing comfortably in a one-seat couch, doing his usual crossword puzzle by filling in the word 'obscurity' in French. "Nice to see you two were able to make it."

"Too bad we can't say the same for you," Yumi stated to the one they despised, "where's the rest of your team?"

Putting in the word 'acquaintance' on his crossword puzzle, he looked up to meet their gaze with that usual sinister grin across his face: remembering all the fun times he has had with this particular team. "They will be here shortly, I just came ahead to get our rooms. Sword Hunter is thrilled to have her own room this year."

"Oh right," Aelita added, "your team is lacking a Controller. Isn't that against the rules?"

Shadow added 'immunity' in the crossword, connecting the y with 'obscurity' he put on earlier. "You should know by now, Team Kiwi. Team Sin might be the darkest team in the Lyoko Games, but we have never broken a rule. If you look at the rules it says you can have a team **up to** five members, so if you wanted your entire team could just be a Deactivator since that is all you need to win a match. But don't think Team Sin is handicapped because we lack a Controller."

"Because," his voice grew as sadistic as the look on his face, "we've been training,"

Once their bodies stopped shaking from that look on his face, Aelita stated to her female teammate. "W-We better get checked in."

* * *

Once the girls got the room keys, the watched as the boys walked, pulling Odd by force. The two couldn't help but giggle from the sight. 

The boys' also seemed to be in awe by the interior of the entryway; the girls' only wished that they could have heard the music that was being played earlier. "So did we get good rooms?" Odd asked, still down having to get out of that limo.

Aelita nodded. "Yeah, twenty-fourth floor; we will have a clear view of the Eifel Tower."

"I always thought it was the Alf el Tower," Odd replied, his team knew he was going to say something like that.

"J-Jeremy," Yumi's voice stuttered aloud to get their attention, "could I have the single room this time?"

She rubbed her hands that hung by her waist, not wanting to take any chances of her friends' to find out her night terrors. Hoping her screams would at least be muffled by the walls.

Jeremy gave it a quick thought to her proposal. "Well I wouldn't mind, but then how would we work out the rooms?"

"I just know you can't sleep in our room," Ulrich replied quickly, "I will never get to sleep with your computer as a nightlight."

"Me either," Odd agreed, but quickly proposed the idea, "so why not just stay with our Princess."

The team was a bit shocked at his idea, but the Einstein couple couldn't help yet turn tomato red. "Odd," the team leader stated, "you know it's like an unwritten rule you can't have a guy and a girl stay in the same room."

Odd could only look puzzled to his friend's reaction. "I don't see the problem; they will be on their computers and their dating; besides, I doubt we would have to worry about anything like that."

The couple only turned a deeper shade of red; they had to admit they did look to be the least likely in the group to be into 'that' sort of thing; only wondering if their friends knew.

"Bonjour Kiwi d'équipe!" an all too familiar cheer called out to them, turning to see the rest of Team Sin walk through the door yet Sword Hunter couldn't help but run up to greet them.

(Hello Team Kiwi in French)

If she was a knock out to the male species before, it was almost like she was glowing now. Her perfectly tanned skin only added to her model figure, her chest went up at least another cup size while it seemed like she wore even less then before, now wearing a black katana on her right hip to add the saying 'look, but don't touch.'

Her heavenly long ebony hair flowed to each sway of her body, the male members of Team Kiwi couldn't help but be in complete awe as she stopped in front of the group. "It has been awhile," she gracefully moved a few strands of her hair behind her head while she licked her full blood red lips, "hasn't it?"

The boys' were almost drooling, they wanted to say something but no words could escape their mouths. "Oh where are my manners, I forgot to greet you all the Paris way."

She first put her hands on Yumi's shoulders to pull her closer; with a quick jester she kissed the air by each side of her cheeks; this was a common greeting. She continued to do this to the rest of the team until she finished up with Aelita, but she smelled a unique smell on the innocent Controller, causing a sadistic plot to already form in that head of hers so early in the Tournament. "Oh, I didn't know you were into that," she whispered into the pink hair girl's ear.

Aelita stood completely paralyzed from that comment, wondering how within the five minutes they met, Sword Hunter could find out or maybe she was just playing around like she always did. Still, either way she couldn't let her guard down.

The beauty of Team Sin stepped back to see all of the members to Team Kiwi, the boys still a bit dazed till the girls' elbowed them in their sides. "I'm glad to see you all could make it," she cheered.

Those eyes of hers were as seductive as Medusa and probably just as powerful; fluttering those long eyelashes the men around her couldn't help but stop and stare. "Good to see you too, Susan," Yumi replied, looking at the long Japanese katana strapped to her waist, "but why do you have that sword?"

Her face turned that into an innocent child, until she looked down at what Yumi was talking about; the handle had no guard with the blade concealed in the sheath, could easily be mistaken as just one large black stick. "Oh this?" she asked, "let's just say it's getting harder and harder to tell a guy 'no means no,' if you know what I mean."

Yumi remembered what Sword Hunter told her almost a year ago, nodding. "I understand," but she also looked at her outfit: strap-on black high heels to reveal her blood red painted toes and added to the figure of her smooth long legs. Her usual outfit which looked like a two-piece leather swimsuit was still the same but looked to be a bit more revealing then before. "Yet don't you think your asking for it?"

"I can't help it," she whined like a child in a grocery whose parents just denied her the candy bar she wanted. "Those clothes are just too stuffy. That's why I got this sword and a licenses that let's me carry it in public."

Only she would be so bold as to do that was the thought that could easily be read on Team Kiwi's faces. "I see you've been having fun already," their Team Leader Bloodlust stated, approaching the small group of Lyoko Warriors.

Still as dark as ever, he stopped with TNT by his side. "I hope we will have a challenge this year, Team Kiwi," Bloodlust grinned with that vampire fang smile of his, his dark sunglasses covering up the glee in his eyes.

Team Kiwi's Team Leader stood out in front. "Don't worry about it," stating defensively, "just get ready to congratulate us when we get first place this year."

The males on Team Sin couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "You took the words right out of my mouth," TNT replied, grinning with that usual sinister Team Sin smile.

"But for right now we got to go check out our rooms," their cheery teammate declared, "I can't wait to see how big my room is," she turned towards Shadow with her hands out, like if wanting some money to hit the arcade, "give me give me give me!"

He groaned, handing her her room key just to make her shut up. His hopes were not heard. "YIPPE! A room to myself!" yet before they made their way towards the elevator, she couldn't help but add to the other team. "How about later we head out to some of the sweet shops, I heard they are somewhat of a delicacy here," but her eyes focused directly on their Controller, lips curled, "or would you prefer something... salty?"

Aelita now knew for sure, she knew.

* * *

Aelita quickly pulled out the keycard to watch the light turn green, twisting the handle to see the picturesque two bed room before her. She could barely contain her excitement, rushing to the window to see the breathtaking view; the sun just turning the sky orange which just seemed to add its own beauty. "Jeremy, you have to come see this," she called out, not even diverting her eyes on the city of love, "I'm so glad we came here." 

But Jeremy was having a hard time of his own, carrying not only his but her luggage as well: one suitcase in each hand with three on his arms blocking his sight. He could hardly keep his balance as he walked into the room, still a bit of a shock that he could even carry that much weight. "I would love to, but can I have some help first?"

She turned back to see her boyfriend's predicament, blushing from embarrassment on how she was so excited about the room she nearly forgot about him. "S-Sorry Jeremy."

Rushing to her boyfriend's aid, she took the two in his hands and set it on the right bed while he dropped them on the left. "What do you bring?" he asked, collapsing on the bed.

"Just some clothes and electronics," she replied, but sat next to him grinning, "but that shouldn't be a problem for my big strong man."

No matter how exhausted one man is, even at the brink of death, a statement like that is better then any energy drink; instantly sitting up. "Yup, no problem at all," he bragged, flexing his arms, "I could have lift twice that with no sweat."

She giggled a bit, wrapping her arms around his. "I'm glad to hear that, because I have a few more downstairs."

He nervously smiled, feeling like he was just bit in the butt. "S-Sure, no problem."

She squeezed his arm tighter, giggling again. "I'm just kidding; I only brought what I needed; including a dress for the Lyoko Ball."

His face flustered, after hearing that for this year the Lyoko Games were going to host a Ball at the Hotel Aelita went with Yumi for dress shopping. Both girls refused to show off what they got until the day of the Ball. "Could I see it?" he asked.

She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling comfortably. "I told you, not until you escort me to the Ball. It will be more special that way."

Jeremy exhaled, really wanting to see how his girlfriend could get even more beautiful then she was right now. But another idea came into his head. "Well, what would you like to do, now that we got this room all to ourselves?"

The blushing only grew on Aelita's face, feeling his hand rubbing on her bare leg. "What if our friends walk in on us? We share room keys."

"I'll just lock the door."

"But then won't they get suspicious?"

Jeremy removed his hand from her leg, he could tell she was just too nervous at the moment and pushing it would only make it worse. Looking deeply into those lovely eyes of hers he replied. "How about, we just get settled in first."

She loved it when he looked into her eyes like that, feeling her body warm up inside just from his gaze. "That sounds nice," she snapped out of it, "I mean yeah... but don't think you will be helping putting away my clothes."

Turning beet red, he looked away from her seductive glance, a look you would have never guessed would grace her face two years ago. "I would never think of it."

* * *

Ulrich rested Yumi's suitcases on her bed; it was a lot smaller then the usual two person bedrooms; about the same size as her room back home, a square inch or two larger. "Well that's everything," Ulrich stated, cracking his fingers, "would you like to just rest here for awhile or go look around before heading to the Opening?" 

It took her a few seconds, still looking over her room. "I would like to... relax a bit."

"Alright," trying to hide the depression in his voice with a small smile, "if you need anything I'm just at the end of the hallway."

Yumi didn't even turn around. "Thanks."

Without another word, he walked towards the door. Opening the door he turned back, seeing she didn't look back as he let himself out.

She didn't turn around because she didn't want him to see the tears running down her face; it broke her heart hearing the depression on his voice.

Collapsing on the bed, she buried her face in the soft feathered pillow. Quickly it became warm and wet, clenching it in her arms, Why did she have to be such a burden to her family and Ulrich; she loved him with all her heart and soul, but all she does now is cause him pain. Wanting to say yes to his proposal a thousand times over but would it be better if just looked for someone else.

But thoughts like that only caused her more pain, even though all she wants is for Ulrich to be happy she couldn't stand the thought of him with someone else.

She wiped her watery eyes with her arm and grabbed one of her cases. Opening it she opened up the secret compartment to grab the medical bottle. Her hand shook with it in her grasp; if it meant she could be with Ulrich she was willing to do anything.

To Be Continued

Such pain and sorrow, but if it's just started you know I will have to come up with something darker later on. Read and Review.


	4. Tournament Open

Chapter 4: Tournament Open

Team Sin watched as Team Kiwi walked off towards the elevator, where Shadow looked over at his hyper teammate, a slight grin crept along his face while he focused on his crossword. "What are you up to?"

Sword Hunter couldn't help but blush innocently, putting both hands over her cheeks. "Oh my, am I that easy to read?" she grinned, "but should I ask you the same question?"

He put in _machinate_ to complete his puzzle, clicking the pen. "And yet so early in the game, we will have to enjoy ourselves," his eyes looked back on his Team Leader, "wouldn't you say, Bloodlust?"

He licked those vampire fangs of his. "Yes, we will..."

But the voice of a young woman called out to them, Bloodlust recognized this voice; quickly turning around to see he was right.

"B!" the woman called out. No older then fifteen or sixteen she quickly walked through the crowded hallway in that yellow summer dress, her long brunette hair flowed behind her as a large cheery smile graced her face with her eyes closed shut. Stopping right before the dark leader of Team Sin she looked up, even while her eyes were still closed. "B, is that really you?"

He seemed completely frozen as he looked down at her pale smiling face; his team was shocked at this girl's reaction, never seeing anyone happily approach Bloodlust before. "D-Doris," his voice shook in shock, never thinking she of all people would be here, "Doris Usher."

Her face only grew brighter with that smile, tears of happiness trickled down her face. "It really is you, B. I never thought I would meet you again after all these years."

His team was still completely shocked by this girl's actions. She didn't seem to even have an ounce of fear or hate in her voice as she stood before Bloodlust. "Don't you mean, see him?" TNT couldn't help but add.

She turned towards the voice and opened her eyes, revealing the milky green color they were. "I wish I could say that."

"Doris," a male voice called out, "you shouldn't run off like that."

But if Team Sin was shocked before, when they saw the boy that just spoke they were speechless. This guy looked exactly like their Team Leader, except his outfit was dark blue. Both didn't say a word for what felt like a minute, until the one in dark blue broke the silence. "It's been awhile, brother."

Shadow has always had the hardest time reading his Team Leader's face; probably the only person he couldn't read clearly but at this moment Bloodlust's expression clearly stated he wanted to be left alone. "Go get the rooms ready," Bloodlust stated to his team, not breaking his eye contact on his younger twin.

TNT looked about to say something, but Shadow stopped their young Controller. He shook his head and they all headed to the elevator. Once the doors closed, Doris spoke. "R, what's wrong," she might be blind, but her other senses were stronger: she could hear their breathing deep and slow, the squeezing of skin between their fingers into a fist, the grinding of their teeth, "it's your brother, B."

"Why are you here, R?" Bloodlust shot, looking at his brothers black shades.

"We are Bodyguards for Team Tempus," he replied, feeling Doris rap her arms around his.

Bloodlust's fist tightened to this sight, his eyes focused on the red diamond that Doris wore around her neck; the Blood Jewel his family, The Dalv's, gave to the ones they loved. His brother R and Doris Usher, only daughter to the Usher's family, were obviously dating now.

"You have to be kidding me," the oldest son to the Dalv family declared.

"It's true, B," Doris stated excitedly, "I'm pretty good too, who would have guessed that it was so much fun. Oh and soon I'll be having surgery."

"For what?" Bloodlust asked in shock, never seeing anything wrong with her before.

"My eyes," her voice couldn't be happier, "the Tempus Family employed Will Sebastian to create artificial eyes for me. By the end of the Summer I will be able to see for the first time, they will be in black and white at first but I have no place to complain," she moved her head away from B, "will you come to see me once I can see; I would love to finally see your face when my eyes just start to work."

She heard him turn away. "Just look at my brother; that should be enough."

His footsteps brushed against the carpet, she knew he was walking away from them. Her small hand clutched R's dark blue trench-coat.

The elevator door opened for Bloodlust to see Shadow was waiting for him, leaning in the corner. "So, is she the old flame?"

It seemed like his face said yes, but Bloodlust was being hard to read again; his face alone could get him the victory in a Poker Match. "I get it; I'll shut it... for now."

* * *

Late in the evening, a good ten minutes after the sun set over the city of love, the Lyoko stadium was packed with the Announcer just itching to introduce this year's Warriors.

Cheers of joy and excitement filled the arena with each team hidden in the darkness, nervously awaiting the spotlight to be shined down on them. The Announcer coughed, settling down the crowd.

"Bonjour Monsieur and Mademoiselles, garcons and filles of all ages, welcome to another great season to the Lyoko World Tournament!"

The crowd was cheering their lungs out once again, taking a minute or two to get them settled down. "Well I don't want to delay you any longer, so let me have the honor in introducing the five teams of Lyoko Warriors!"

Everyone shouted approval, but not wanting to wait any longer the Announcer just spoke over the crowd. "Our first team, last year's runner up from right here in France: Kadic High's Team Kiwi!"

There the light was shined down on their group, greeted with the team with applause. "A team that came in first place their first time, causing one heck of an uproar here, and runner up in last years match. They are back to once again claim their title as Champions of the Lyoko Games. With their Controller: Jeremy Belpois; their lovely Deactivator: Aelita Hopper; and Bodyguards: Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Robbia with their Team Leader Ulrich Stern."

"Next is a team we all know, but like is a different story. All the way from Transylvania we have the darkest team in Lyoko's history, Vlad High's Team Sin!"

When the light shined down on them, they were greeted with their usual boos and hissed; but all they did was grin. "A team that has always came so close to victory in this Tournament throughout the years, so this year they are willing to do anything they can to claim that Trophy. Now not only with that dark title to their names they are the first to reach this Tournament without a Controller. The teammates: Team Leader: Bloodlust; Bodyguards: Shadow and the sultry Sword Hunter; with their Deactivator: TNT."

Still a few boos, but a few whistles and cheers were directed at Sword Hunter by the male population in the crowd. She replied with a flirtatious wink, but a sadistic grin was shot at Team Kiwi's Deactivator; a shiver went up her spine.

"But now for a team that wishes to rival Team Sin in its dark reputation, all the way from China and one of the new teams to the Tournament: China Springs High School Team Horror!"

The bright light shinned down on this new team, but none looked shy to the spotlight. "With their Controller: Victor Adler; Deactivator: Emily Shuart; and Bodyguards: T.J. Patrick Hayes and their Team Leader: Danny Mitchell; who knows what will come from this team."

"Now a returning team, they missed last year but are returning once again to try to claim victory in the Tournament. Welcome back with me, all the way from Tokyo, Japan's Cromartie High's Team Shadow!"

The fourth spotlight shined down on the team, waving to the crowd while listen to the applause. "Their Controller: Kome Ookami; Deactivator: Kari Robertson, and Bodyguards: Nina Mikado, Gaia Matsu with Ryu Flame as their Team Leader. We expect great things from this team and wish them luck."

"But, now I want to give a special welcome to this final team; the new team from America's AD Tech High School; a team with members from families, where without their influences I would still be announcing at the Monster Truck Rally; Team Tempus!"

The light shined down on the last but not least team where the girls' from Team Kiwi were shocked; because there stood that girl that played the piano along with that boy by her side. The light seemed to only make her shine with the audience in awe.

"This team is made up of some of the worlds most noble of families; the Tempus Family is the family that sponsors the Lyoko Games: everything from my paycheck to the Hotel for our Lyoko Warriors."

Everyone was shocked and in awe, looking at the teens that stood before the spotlight. Each one of these five kids had some kind of world power at their fingertips. If they wanted they could probably fly to Tokyo that night for sushi and return before noon without spending a single dime. Their names alone could make other weaker teams shake.

"From the Usher's Family, a family well known for their political influences and Movie Megaplexs' across the world, the Bodyguard: Doris Usher!"

The joyful young girl waved to the crowd as her other arm was wrapped around R's arm, Bloodlust's hand tightened to a fist. "Now a member of the Dalv Family, better know for supplying Hospital's all over the world from anything to Scalpels to Blood Transfusions, Bodyguard: R Dalv!"

"For the final Bodyguard to Team Tempus, the youngest member of the Masters's Family, who assists the Tempus Family, Spec Masters."

With that, the young man that escorted the girl from the piano stepped forward to bow to the audience, still wearing that white face-plate; but this time the girls' of Team

Kiwi noticed that there were some kind of silver shields on his forearms and legs, an hourglass emblem in the center of each one.

"Now for the last two Warriors of this team, both children to the Tempus Family; this lovely lady is their Deactivator: Karen Tempus."

She curtsied to the crowed with that gentle smile across her face; the audience was completely speechless to her beauty along with those ocean blue eyes of hers.

"And last but not least, the Team Leader and Controller; the next Head of the Tempus Family; Alexander Tempus!"

Just like his sister, he was dressed in all white; a Formal suit that was either to a Ball or a Wedding. He took off his hat to reveal his short white hair and bowed. He was very handsome to the women in the crowd with those ocean blue eyes nearly leaving them breathless.

"With such a diverse group of Warriors, there's no telling what will happen during this Tournament. But before we head out, we have to find out which of our five teams will be facing off tomorrow in the first match," he announced with everyone's attention focusing on the giant screen behind him; the two teams along with the location rotating like a slot machine.

The first slot stopped with Team Kiwi's name in lights. "It looks like our first team will be Team Kiwi!"

The group from Kadic High cheered amongst themselves. Then the second slot stopped, revealing the Ice Realm of Lyoko for Team Kiwi and the Desert Region for the unknown team. "What great locations to start off this Tournament, but now we will see the other team that will be the ones to start off this wonderful game!"

Both audience and teams watched as that last bar spun rapidly, this was completely random so not even the Announcer knew what it was going to land on. But it suddenly stopped, and Team Kiwi's eyes were filled with dread. "Well just like two years ago we will start off this Tournament with Team Kiwi VS Team Sin!"

"Oh we can't wait," Bloodlust snickered, looking over at those soon to be slaughtered victims.

* * *

Team Kiwi returned back to the hotel, each one so full of energy for their match tomorrow they wondered if they could sleep that night. This time they were going to show Team Sin they aren't as weak as they were two years ago.

But Jeremy was deep in thought while he walked with his team, a thousand thoughts passed by his mind every second on that Team Tempus. "Jeremy," the voice of his girlfriend snapped him out it, "are you alright?"

He felt her soft hand hold onto his, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about that Team Tempus..."

"Yeah that is one strange team," Odd blurted, "they're from the same school as Team Project yet they are completely different."

"For once, Odd's got a point," Ulrich added, Odd was proud but then glared at his Team Leader, "what kind of school is AD Tech High?"

Aelita smiled. "It is one of the most advance schools in the world; teachers from Harvard and Yale are employed to it. Everything from books to computers is up to date and state of the art. The school is so exclusive only the rich and powerful can get into it; either that or get a scholarship based on your grades, which is how all of the members of Team Project got in."

The team looked at their knowledgeable Deactivator. "So when did you look up this information, Aelita?" Yumi asked.

She blushed a bit. "Back when I was still in Canada, I really wanted to get a scholarship to that school. I wasn't sure about it but Bobby encouraged me to try. I actually got the application but with the transfer to Kadic High; I felt settled in so I threw it away."

She giggled to that statement, but Jeremy gently squeezed her hand. Did Aelita give up on that scholarship because of him?

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," a male voice broke up the group's discussion, turning to see Alexander Tempus gently smiling at them, "I'm sure you would have made a great student there, it was a great loss to my school."

"Did you come here to threaten us, Alexander?" Team Leader asked Team Leader, use to it from the usual discussions with Team Sin.

But Alexander didn't take offense to that, chuckling to the statement. "Please, call me Alex and I never thought of that; I just wanted to greet you and your team personally," he held out his hand, "I hope you all do very well in the Lyoko Games. I wish you luck in the time to come."

Ulrich was still defensive to this teen in front of him; even as Alex gently smiled at them something didn't feel right while standing before him. Yet he shook his hand out of being a good team player. "Thanks," he defensively replied, "you too."

Alex broke their handshake as his attention diverted to their Deactivator. He looked down at the pink hair beauty, meeting her eyes with his ocean blue ones. "I also heard you are the daughter to Dr. Franz Hopper and niece to Dr. Anax Hopper, am I right?"

Those eyes of his made her body felt delightfully numb; unable to speak she nodded. "Even though my family helped finance this game's development it couldn't have become as great without them. My family has thanked them countless times but I just feel like it can never be enough. Could you give them my personal thanks?"

He gently reached for her free hand and planted a soft kiss to the back of it. Her face completely flustered to this action where her boyfriend was grinding his teeth to the gum-line, feeling like he was kissing her for an hour where it had only been a few seconds.

Alex broke the kiss to gaze deep into her eyes once again; it was almost hypnotic to this young girl. "Well maybe later I can show your family my thanks by taking you out to dinner later, anyplace in mind?"

Aelita still couldn't get any words to escape her lips; but her boyfriend was quick to reply, glaring at the teen for making a move on his girlfriend. "She already has a boyfriend, Alex."

Alex was taken off balance by this statement, but soon chuckled. "And you are a very lucky man, but I had no intent from taking her from you," he adjusted his hat; "if you want I will be happy to take your entire team out for lunch as well. Anyone that is a friend of the Hopper's is a friend of the Tempus's."

"A free meal," Odd instantly liking this guy with the mention of his favorite word, "your going to regret that," he added a chuckle.

Alex tipped his had to signal his goodbye. "Well then, I do wish you all a goodnight and good luck for tomorrow."

With that, he walked off with a small smile gracing his lips. "Big brother," his beloved little sister approached him, along with Spec Masters by her side, "where did you run off to?"

He rubbed the top of his sister's head, smiling. "I just wanted to say hi to the other teams Keikei, don't tell me you were worried."

She frowned. "I'm only a year younger than you; you can stop treating me like a child."

"But you were worried, weren't you, Keikei?"

She frowned even more, hating how he was right. "Can't a younger sister be worried about her older brother?"

He removed his hand from her head, chuckling to his sister's reaction. "Well we better be heading to bed, it has been a long day after all."

Lady Karen was just about to argue that statement, but her yawn was quicker. Rubbing her eyes she nodded. "But we are going to visit the sites tomorrow, right, Big Brother?"

He looked at that priceless smile that graced his sister's lips while her eyes shinned like diamonds. She was worth far more then any jewel could hope to be. "Yes dear Keikei, tomorrow just you and me will visit the sites; giving our good friend Spec the day off."

"I am sorry to speak out of term, Sir Alex," Spec was quick to reply, "but I am employed by the Tempus Family to stay by your sides; especially during these crucial times," he whispered the secret part of his discussion, "with Sphinx Corp. after the Family..."

"But everyone should enjoy a day off my good friend," Alex declared, "If you won't take it as an offer, I declare it as an Order from the next Head of the Family."

Spec still felt uneasy about this, but he knew he couldn't go against the words of the next Head. He bowed. "I understand, Sir Alex."

"Glad to hear it," the Controller spoke in a calm tone, "but for now, please escort my sister to her room."

He nodded, holding out his hand. "Let us go, Lady Karen."

She took his hand and took their leave to the elevator; Alex could only smile. "I feel like, we are going to have a great time here.

To Be Continued

Will Team Sin be able to win against Team Kiwi with their handicap? Read and review to find out.


	5. Ominous feelings

Sad to see this only got two reviews, i really don't want to remove this ff. Read and **review.**

Chapter 5: Ominous feelings

Aelita lied in her bed with her eyes wide open; not from excitement but another thing was puzzling her mind. She rolled over to see the bright numbers on the clock, it was five past three.

The Deactivator then looked over at her boyfriend in the bed across from her, sleeping peacefully, wishing she was wrapped in his arms instead; but every time she closed her eyes, those ocean blue eyes of Alex's would be gazing deeply into hers. Her heart would pound harder each time, just being lost in that gaze.

She walked over to their bathroom, her eyes had already adjusted to the dark she could easily make her way to it, turning on the sink she let the water pool in her cupped hands and splashed it on her face. With the sudden cold sensation hitting against her face she hoped it would get her mind off of it.

But not much came from it, her legs still felt like wet noodles every time the thought crossed her mind, her bare feet could barely sustain her weight as they were warm on that tile floor. She loved Jeremy to no end, but why were these thoughts plaguing her mind.

She walked out of the room, looking back at her boyfriend sleeping; smiling at this sight. But at the moment, she couldn't get back to sleep. So she grabbed her room key and spare change then walked out the door; gently closing it behind her, making sure not to disturb him.

The carpet felt good against her soles as she walked down that hallway towards the elevator, thinking maybe getting something to snack on from the Lobby Vending Machines would help calm her down.

"You know, it's not good for a girl like you to be wandering the halls this late at night," a familiar innocent tone state. Aelita turned around to see Sword Hunter standing by her doorway, seeing her wearing only a nearly transparent black nightgown which stopped right before her kneecaps. Her skin almost seemed to glow with the moonlight behind her.

At this moment, Aelita really didn't want to talk with her. "Not now Sword Hunter, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on," Susan stated with a kind smirk, "it's not good when a young girl is burden, and not caused by my team," she giggled. "So come on in, I never would have guessed how lonely it gets having my own room."

Aelita groaned; thinking, what did she have to lose.

* * *

Aelita was sitting on that single bed along with Sword Hunter; this team might be a bunch of cold blooded jerks but they still knew what they were talking about when it came to personal problems. Sword Hunter giggled. "Awe, you have a crush." 

The Deactivator was a bit thrown off by that statement, completely flustered. "What are you talking...? I-I can't have a crush... I'm with Jeremy."

Sword Hunter couldn't stop giggled after hearing that. "Oh don't worry, I can tell that," she sadistically grinned, "but a crush isn't that big of a deal, it's like having a crush on a famous superstar or, in your case, a scientist. It's nothing to be ashamed of; I can only guess what kind of fantasies Jeremy has."

She only grew a deeper shad of red. "D-Do you really think, h-he does that?"

Sword Hunter nodded. "He's a young guy after all; it would be strange if he didn't," giggling, "but you might not want to mention your crush to him; especially with your past."

A bit baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot what happened last year," Susan stated, "the little article posted about you, on how many crushes you had before meeting the love of your life."

Her fingers cracked into a tight fist, she couldn't believe that Shadow would do such a thing, even for a Sin. "Not to mention your current relationship with your Controller, it might make him easily jealous."

She tried to hide it. "What are you talking about?"

Sword Hunter moved closer to the nervous pink haired girl on her hands and knees like the clever cat, that sinister grin crept along her lips. "Don't play around with me, I could smell him all over you and you all over him; you have always been a very tricky girl to predict. It's always the same with the shy ones."

Her throat felt like it was twisted in a knot, almost unable to swallow. "But I'm also going to guess that you are hiding your fun relationship from your friends, seeing how nervous you are getting from our little chat. Shadow taught me how to read peoples reactions."

She felt her heart pound harder and harder as her throat felt tighter and tighter; she wasn't able to hold back any longer. "I'm guessing you would know more about it then I would."

Sword Hunter nearly fell off the bed from this statement, seeing the shy one a bit more unpredictable then she realized. Even though her teammate Shadow along with some help from Bloodlust taught her to read reactions she was nowhere near as good as them; they probably would have seen that coming.

She put her hand over her heart with that innocent mask still on her face. "Oh, what ever are you talking about?"

At this moment, Aelita was more focused on her frustration then common sense. "You're not the only Team that does background research on teams. Seeing how many times you changed schools over the years along with those stories..."

If Aelita even stopped for a second, she would have seen how deeply that cut the member of Team Sin, a wound that only recently held sliced wide open once again. Unlike the girl in front of her that only moved around because of her father's work, so she would never know the constant pain of having to move because of that nonstop harassment and rumors: her phone number constantly changing because it was written on the walls of the boy's bathroom, the whispers while looking over at her, even some of the male teachers would try to make a move on her from pretending to drop something so they could rub her leg to asking her to stay after class. Her eyes grew from chipper and innocence, to cold and heartless; her right manicured hand started to twitch while her perfectly polished teeth started to grind.

But Aelita continued without a second thought, too blinded by her own frustration to even notice what she was doing that her commonsense would have picked up on. "Having to change schools so often; was that because you were getting bored or be..."

Before the Deactivator on Team Kiwi could finish that sentence, she found herself on the floor with Sword Hunter on top of her. A few strands of her long ebony hair fell on Aelita's face. But she looked up to see her eyes now, how cold they were her body started to shiver.

But she felt something else pressing against her neck, the cold feel of steel. Originally Aelita thought of Sword Hunter being the odd one of the group but she was probably the darkest member on their team, that look in her eyes said it all; she was really willing to kill her right then and there. "You dare speak like that before getting your information straight," Aelita almost didn't recognize Sword Hunter, her voice harsh and sadistic, not sounding like her at all, "the one thing you should always know when doing your researching on people is that you should never judge them by their cover!"

Aelita was too scared to move, even as she felt a trickle of warm liquid creep down her neck she couldn't even shake in fear. "You can't even comprehend what you are talking about, calling me easy where your body probably screams for it on a daily basis!"

The pink haired girl felt Sword Hunter removed the pocketknife from her neck; slowly getting up she walked over to her window, looking out on the city of lights. "Get out... now!"

She didn't have to be told twice, placing her hand over her wound she dashed out of that room.

* * *

She rushed back into her room, taking awhile to get the door open because her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Turning on the lights to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror; those cold eyes engraved into her sight as those words burned her ears. 

Gently, she removed her hand from her neck; the wound wasn't as near as server as she believed, barely nicked the skin. Grabbing a small 1st Aide Kit from under the sink she took out one of the Band-Aids and placed it over the wound. But she was still trembling from the incident; so she turned on the shower. The water already warm to the touch; took off her pajamas and tried to wash this night away.

* * *

The morning couldn't have come any slower for the Deactivator of Team Kiwi, after all that happened she couldn't get an ounce of decent sleep; in a few hours they had their first match yet her eyelids felt like lead weights; nearly nodding off once or twice as her team sat around their breakfast booth. 

Snapping out of her sleep as her cousin dropped his third tray of food on the table. "I'm telling you guys, we are going to wipe the floor with Team Sin this year."

"Then maybe you shouldn't stuff yourself just before the match, Odd;" Ulrich pointed out.

"I'm not stuffing myself," Odd defended, "I'm bulking up; remember I'm svelte."

His team shared a short chuckled amongst themselves where Jeremy cupped his hand in his girlfriend's under the table; she leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling a bit more at ease with him by her side.

"Hello Aelita Hopper and friends," a calm voice turned Team Kiwi's attention towards Alex Tempus standing before them, that gentle smile still gracing his snow white face, "I wish you all good luck in today's match."

"We're going to wipe the floor with them," Odd was able to say clearly through a stuffed mouth, "by the way, when are you going to buy us dinner?"

Even while eating, Odd only thought about food; but Aelita kicked her cousin in the leg under the table for being so up forth about Alex's generous offer. "I'm sorry, Alex." Aelita replied, "My cousin can be insensitive at times."

But Alex softly chuckled. "Don't worry about it; but I'm sorry I won't be able to catch today's game, my sister is ever so persistent of me escorting her around the city today," he then looked up to see his sister being lead out of the elevator by Spec, "speak of the devil, I shall be on my way. But before I go, I just want to say even though I hope you consider me as a friend, if we are to face off in the Lyoko Games I will not hold back."

Ulrich rose his cup to that statement. "We wouldn't want it any other way."

Alex then tipped his hat and made his leave, where Odd let go of the shiver he had been holding onto. "I don't know why, but that high class tone of his makes my skin crawl." Once again, feeling a sharp pain in his leg, "Ouch... what was that for?"

Aelita glared at her cousin, which made him give up on his question and returned to the food in front of him.

"You ready for this, Yumi?" her boyfriend asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, but our match doesn't start for another two hours."

"We can walk around the city for a bit, I bet there is a lot we could see before heading to the Lyoko Stadium."

She really liked that idea, having one of the most peaceful sleeps she has had in a long time last night; nodding. "I would like that a lot. You want to go now?"

She almost sounded like her old self to him, hoping this meant she was alright. "No problem," he turned back to his teammates, "we will meet you at the Stadium, alright?"

They all agreed and watched the two bodyguards head out of the hotel.

* * *

Alex led his dear sister into the Lyoko training room of the hotel, wanting to check this off his list of things to do before they did their tour of the city. "Dear Brother, do we really have to come here first before the city?" 

He nodded. "I just want to do a few program checks before we head out; it is better we get this out of the way so we can enjoy the rest of the day without a care. So Keikei, I need for you to head to a Deactivated Tower where I can look up the software. It will take all of ten minutes if done right."

She smiled. "Alright, but for bringing this out of the blue Dear Brother it will cost you."

"So will a triple scoop of French Vanilla Ice-Cream service to your cost?"

Karen nodded joyfully. "That is correct, Dear Brother."

* * *

Alex typed at lightning speed on the keyboard; it almost looked inhuman to the speeds he was typing at while he had to speed read all of his data that was being downloaded. His face was completely serious while he focused on the screen compared to the carefree expression that could always be seen.

"Did you get the data, Dear Brother?" Karen's voice could be heard in his headphones.

"Yes Keikei, now with this data I can give you a quick extra Upgrade."

"What will this Upgrade do exactly?"

"Nothing too big, just give you a greater awareness of your surroundings. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good, Upload commencing," he struck the enter key.

* * *

Even though they just ate, Yumi seemed to have Odd's stomach at the moment; snacking on a few Pop-Tarts she recently bought at the Hotel Lobby. 

Ulrich watched as she devoured one after the other; she looked to have finally gotten her energy and appetite back. He noticed she wasn't eating as much and would nod off from time to time for a while now. He smiled, hoping this meant his girlfriend was all better.

After she finished her last Pop-Tart, she finally realized something about her boyfriend. "Hey, you're taller then me now."

Not quite sure of it himself, he stood a few inches from Yumi's face. Placing his hand on top of his head and moved it over. She was right. "Huh, I am about a millimeter taller now, aren't I?"

But what happened next took him by surprise; using this opportunity she closed in that gap between them to give her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. A bit shocked, feeling a few crumbs still lingering on her lips yet it was a nice change from her distant behavior; wrapping his arms around her back.

She pulled away, a bit shocked herself from that sudden action of hers. Some redness was clearly shown on her cheeks. "S-Sorry about that."

He too was blushing, scratching the side of his cheek. "I liked it."

They seemed to be too nervous to speak at the moment; it felt like the old times, like they were really dating again. But Ulrich broke the silence. "So, anyplace in mind, you want to go to?"

She shook her head. "Anyplace is fine."

* * *

They all met back at noon on the dot in the Lyoko Stadium, their audience cheering them on with the Announcer getting ready to broadcast the first match of the Games. 

But as TNT was setting in the automatic transfer, Sword Hunter asked their Team Leader; well, told. "I have a change in plans; I'm going after their Controller."

Her team was taken a bit back by this statement. "I thought you would never fight a girl, stating how their not as fun as the aggressive man," TNT stated.

Bloodlust and Shadow could see the cold darkness in her eyes; Team Kiwi's Controller must have somehow opened a few of her old wounds. So they agreed. "I'm guessing that means we aren't going to play around with them as planed?" Shadow asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, this time we're not holding back."

"Then, let's show them the true wrath of the Sins," Bloodlust declared.

Then as everyone was settled down, the Announcer pronounced to the audience. "What a great day it is for a Lyoko Game," he cheered, "am I right?"

The audience cheered there lungs out, but the Announcer said. "I can't here you."

The audience cheered even louder, applauding along with their good spirits. "Glad to hear it; because I forgot to mention that we are going to be adding a bit of a twist in these Lyoko Games."

The audience, along with the Teams, was asking questions amongst themselves by this sudden statement. "But why have me bore you with the details, so I will just show you." He turned towards the two teams. "Now get ready!"

The Teams got in position: Bodyguards and Deactivators stood in their pods while Jeremy sat in his chair facing the Super Computer. "And... Begin!"

* * *

But during this time of competition, in a room surrounded by only the lights from at least one hundred different computer screens: each with a pyramid logo with **Sphinx Corp.** rotating around it like the rings of Saturn; a person, hidden by the shadows grinned. 

Pushing a button on his chair, the screens changed, focusing on both Teams that were just virtualized into the Lyoko World. "Nothing personal Tempus Family," the icy calm tone stated, not only sounding like it was devoid of any emotion but it seemed so dark it would suck the life out of anything near him, "it's just business."

To Be Continued

What is Sword Hunter up to, is Yumi truly alright now, and what is this mysterious Sphinx Corp.? Read and Review to find out.


	6. Replikas

Chapter 6: Replikas

They all appeared within Lyoko; but they all realized something strange as they weren't summoned in their Lyoko Regions, but in Sector Five; a place that was only acceptable to the finalist of the tournament. "I'm guessing you all have already noticed the interesting change we have placed in this new tournament, instead of being placed into the Region you will be taking a different route. So please take the path that is being opened to you."

The two teams saw the paths sliding open, taking their separate ways down the still opening hallways; until they were each in awe by the strange vehicle that was before them. Team Kiwi's looking like some kind of black submarine, are large cylinder like body with two small metal arms on the sides.

While Team Sin was impressed with there submarine, a black cylinder like body except a skeleton-like batwings extruded from each side while near the end had eight red spider legs. "Something tells me, we are going to have a lot of fun with this," Bloodlust grinned.

"Now I'm guessing you are wondering what you see before you?" the Announcer stated, "These are called, Skids, with this you will travel through the digital sea and visit a large sphere called a Replika; each holding one sector with a single Tower, who ever is to deactivate there Tower first is the one that is the winner. But watch out, many strange monsters lurk within the Network and if your Skid dissolves in it you automatically lose."

Team Sin chuckled a bit from this, finding a little more of a fun way to destroy the competition; but if they want to let Sword Hunter have her fun, they were going to have to think of some new way to play with this Team.

"Now, you four stand on the platforms out in front and you will be transported inside the Skids."

Once the teams walked onto the platform, Jeremy saw the new programs appearing on the super computer where TNT saw the program appear on a screen protruding from his left robotic arm. With just a few calculations the two teams transported inside an individual pod on their Skids. "Now, get ready to launch to a location yet to be seen in the Lyoko World!"

* * *

With their Deactivators in the main pod, programming their new Lyoko toy to launch into the Digital Sea; they used their controls to slowly float their way out of the hangers and out of Sector 5, floating directly over the ocean; where with one quick movement, launched themselves right in. 

The two teams where in shock and awe at the sight before them. It was like the inside of a blue sea, except a city seemed to be upside down directly above them; slowly moving around and out of the way of crashing into the towers.

But where Team Kiwi was programming to follow the trail to their Replika, Team Sin was shadowing them, staying just far enough out of their sight and radar range but close enough to not lose track of them; this new rule might have been a slight setback but when life gives you lemons.

"Yes folks," the Announcer broke the silence, "these Skids aren't just flashy vehicles they can also split up the pods so that they can fight off the Viruses that lurk within the network, using torpedoes! And there is one of the new Viruses right now!"

Just off of their bow, Team Kiwi saw two strange new Viruses that lurked in the Digital Sea; looking to be strange blue Eel like creatures with a piranha for a head. "Let's see how the Lyoko Warriors will deal with these Kongreses!"

"These guys shouldn't be too tough," Odd gloated, already completely full of himself this early in the tournament, "I bet I could take them all out myself!"

"Well Odd, even though we would love to see you begging for help halfway through it, we need to get rid of these as quickly as possible," Ulrich was quick to comment.

His strange teammate rolled his eyes as while the two were bickering, Aelita was already programming the release of the pods. With a simple button the three were launched, targeting the strange new creatures while Team Sin sat back to watch, only wishing they had some popcorn for this show. Except TNT had something else in mind, already typing on his remote link up and the controls to their Skid.

* * *

The children to the noble Tempus family walked down the beautiful streets of the city of love, bringing some attention to themselves with their unique attires; both of them now standing in front of the Notre Dame. 

Lady Karen joyfully licked at her French Vanilla Ice Cream cone in one hand while her other arm was wrapped around Alex, her eyes sparked to the delightful thing her older brother did for her; looking up to see him smiling down at her, making her a bit flustered with that gentle smile of his.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Keikei?" He asked, still smiling down at her.

Nodding happily, wondering how she could be so lucky in getting the best older brother in the world. He never would raise his voice to her, get aggravated when it would take a while to get something in her studies, and always give her words of encouragement when she was feeling down. "I'm having a wonderful time," squeezing her arm tighter around his, her pure ocean blue eyes shinning like the gems they were, "thank you ever so much for showing me around today, Big Brother."

He then started to look closer at her face, causing a bit of pink to rise to her cheeks; but he just pulled out a small white monogrammed napkin to wipe off the ice cream from her nose. "You really should learn how to eat your ice cream less messy, Keikei," he let out a small chuckle.

Giving him that adorable frown of hers in return, she replied childishly. "You could have just told me, I could have gotten it myself."

"And spoil the chance to help my beloved Keikei, never," he chuckled again.

She let out a short giggle, turning to get a better look at her older brother; this intense focusing caused Alex to stand back a bit. "What is on your mind, Keikei?"

"I don't know, I just feel like there is something different about you," removing her arm, she placed her index finger on his forehead, "yet I can't exactly tell what."

His surprised expression returned to that of his usual gentle smile, rubbing his beloved little sister's head. "Well I have caught a small cold, maybe that is what you see," he let out a chuckle, "by the way, your ice cream is melting."

Her eyes went wide, turning to see the ice-cream starting to trickle down her hand, now rushing to lick it all up which she could hear some chuckling from her big brother. "I swear Keikei; you do need to pay some more attention at times."

After she finished cleaning up, she frowned at her older brother; but he merely added. "So, where are we off to now?"

Her frown changed into that shinning smile of hers. "Well I had my heart set on seeing the Louvre Museum."

He held out his arm. "Then what are we waiting for?"

But before she could take hold of his arm, her older brother grabbed the person that was about to collide with him, tripped him and threw him on his back. Karen was horrified at her brother's actions, until she saw the pocket knife that was concealed in the man's hand.

Alex then stepped on the man's wrist, forcing him to release the knife. The man kept making verbal threats but Alex paid no attention to them, bending over his eyes no longer kind but cold. "Tell me," his voice now harsh, "how much was Sphinx Corp paying you to take my life?"

However, before he could get an answer from the man, using his free chest he grabbed his chest hard, breathing heavily only a few seconds before his entire body went limp. Backing away, he reverted back to his kind nature while addressing his sister. "I'm sorry to say, it might be awhile before heading to the museum."

* * *

Taking a little longer then expected, Team Kiwi was able to take out the pest problem. They linked back up with the Skid and headed towards the coordinates to their Replika. 

"Alright Team," Jeremy spoke, "you should be able to see the Replika in a matter of seconds."

True to his words, the Team was in shock and awe at the large metallic sphere that appeared before them, each a bit shocked that only one Region would reside in it. "Hey Einstein," Odd called out, "where did Team Sin go?"

"They must have snuck out while you were preoccupied with the Kongreses, heading off to their Replika."

Yet the rest of Team Kiwi were a bit at odds at this idea, even though Team Sin were sneaky and underhanded, running off didn't sound like there style; it would have been more sound if Team Sin were to attack them while they were destroying the Viruses. "Have you been able to find them? Maybe their Skid has some kind of cloaking ability," Miss. Einstein stated, the team now looking around to see for any strange anomaly.

"That can't be it, the Super Computer would have been able to pick up on them," the Controller informed, doing another sweep of the area just to be sure, "they did mention they would win by any means necessary, maybe one of those ways was by playing by the rules."

Still a bit skeptical at this theory yet they still had a match to win; stopping right at the door which was at the bottom of the large sphere, extending out like an L-Pipe. A light connected to the ship, shocking a few of the Teammates that didn't know what was going on at the moment till their Controller explained. "Did you really think it was going to be as easy as knocking? If they did that I wouldn't have much to do."

"So could you explain what is going on?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to crack the code to get into this pod; it should only take a few seconds after I put it through the decoding processor," he informed, running the information through his own calculations while Aelita looked over their radar, wondering what Team Sin could be up to.

She started to rub her neck, feeling the skin colored band-aid on her small cut. That had to be the most frightening experience she has ever been through, the sheer coldness in her eyes and the bloodcurdling sound of her voice; it was like Sword Hunter was a completely different person, no where near the energetic innocent-acting teen they all knew. So in deep of her thoughts it took Jeremy to yell to get her attention. "Aelita!"

Her eyes blinked twice. "Sorry Jeremy, what did you say?"

Concerned for his girlfriends dazed state yet he had to focus on the match at hand. "I unlocked the code, just need for you to send it through."

"Oh ok, no problem," her voice sounded kind of out there, easily noticed by her teammates.

But without another word she entered the code, unlocking the door and made there way into the Replika.

* * *

Floating up, they were all amazed by the single Ice Region they were in. with how much work it took to get to this place there must be some tough monsters here. 

Docking their Skid at the edge of the platform, they got out and waited for their Controller's instructions, who was, at that time, doing a scan over the area. "Alright, the tower is just north of..." he cut himself off, completely shocked at what he saw quickly approaching his team, "oh you have to be kidding! Get moving, now!"

They wanted to ask what was going on, but they were answered just as quickly with the other team's appearance. "Took you guys long enough," Bloodlust grinned, resting his large Blood Blade on his shoulder with he himself in a more battle ready black armored suit.

"I was thinking of breaking out a crossword puzzle," Shadow chuckled, revealing his long sharp fingers and jagged white teeth.

But what Team Kiwi noticed was that both Sword Hunter and TNT were no where insight; thinking three against two without a Controller, they were being very over confident to try something like that.

With that, the three Bodyguards readied their weapons. "Two against three, don't you think that is a little one sided?" Odd asked, grinning at the thought of their easy win.

Shadow nodded. "Your right," cockily putting his right hand over his eyes, "to even it out, I'll close my eyes."

This action irritated Team Kiwi. "Odd," Ulrich ordered, "take Aelita to the tower, we should be able to handle this."

"You can count on me to keep our Princess safe," Odd saluted before running off with his cousin, leading her across that icy wasteland to the tower.

Yet the members of Team Sin didn't try stopping their escape, instead were talking to each other, even with Ulrich and Yumi aiming their weapons at them, like not considering this team as a threat.

So to start things off, Yumi threw one of her fans right at the Leader of Team Sin, but with one swift motion, not even breaking his conversation with Shadow, he moved his sword to split the weapon in two; wielding that large black blade using only one hand. Team Kiwi knew that this might be a little more of a challenge then they thought.

Bloodlust picked his sword back up to rest on his shoulder, revealing the deep crack in the ground left by his attack. "Well, since you started this fight, this counts as defending ourselves," he stated, revealing that fang grin of his.

Shadow also grinned with his jagged teeth showing, his glowing red eyes narrowing at the two teens. "Well then, that means playtime is over."

Out of reflex alone was what stopped Shadow's quick attack, his mind now catching up with his body with him realizing he was blocking off Shadow's sharp claws with both his swords. Yet just as he realized that, he noticed another Shadow behind him, the one in front holding off his only means of attack to let the one behind to stab his hand right through the sword wielder, devirtualizing him.

Stepping out of the pod Ulrich, along with most of the audience, couldn't believe how quick that was; Team Sin really wasn't playing around anymore, he didn't even see when Shadow split apart for that attack.

Not even a second later, Yumi walked out of the Pod next to him, rubbing her neck. "They aren't kidding, they aren't holding back."

"I'm wondering if we even have a chance now," Ulrich added, "we just have to hope that Odd is at least half as good as he brags."

The two looked at each other then hung their heads; they knew there was no chance.

* * *

Odd ran on all fours alongside his cousin, the tower was just within sight range with not a single Virus sighting. "Look Aelita, the Viruses are too afraid to attack you knowing that I am leading you," he gloated, causing the Deactivator to roll her eyes. 

"Odd you really need to let up on the gloating, some people might find it annoying," she explained with her usual cheerful manor.

"Well Odd you better not be lying," Jeremy informed his team; more like warned, "because Ulrich and Yumi have already been devirtualized, Team Sin isn't kidding around anymore."

"As long as I'm around Einstein your Princess is safe." Odd couldn't help but gloat; it was just his nature, "No wor..."

But before he could finish that sentence, and to Aelita's horror, at least twenty energy blades pierced through the ground and through her Bodyguard. He had no chance while his body disappeared into pixels, leaving the young pink hair girl all alone.

She looked around, seeing TNT, two Shadows and Bloodlust surrounding her, but what terrified her the most was where Sword Hunter came out from under the ground, hiding there with the help of the last of Shadow's clones.

Her outfit now an armored version of her outfit in real life and approached the fragile teen with a grin of delight on her face. "Aren't my friends just the best?" she asked with her usual energy; placing her hands on her sheaths while watching Team Kiwi's Deactivator starting to shake, "I just asked them to let me have a nice little 'chat' with you without any interruptions and they do it for me without even asking why."

With each step that Sword Hunter took, Aelita started to shake even more. She wish she could run but the other members of Team Sin weren't going to allow her that wish anytime soon. "I'm sorry for last night Susan I really am," Aelita pleaded, her feet feeling like they were made of stone, "I didn't mean for it to come out like it did."

"You know Aelita," Sword Hunter replied, not even listening to Aelita's pleas of mercy, "I've always wanted to know; if you sever a limb from someone on Lyoko, would it just fall off or disappear?" she giggled, removing her swords from their sheaths; her eyes filled with joy from the fun she was about to have. "Well you know what they say, don't you Aelita? There is only one way to find out."

Before Aelita could say anything else, Sword Hunter was already returning her swords back to her sheaths. As soon as they were back in, the pink haired deactivator watched as her left arm and right leg devirtualized; falling to the ground where Sword Hunter could only giggle with delight. "Well it looks likes it works like I thought; we're going to have so much fun now aren't we?"

Energy blades extended from each finger on her right hand, her joy increasing for the more fear that Aelita showed. "What was that you said to me, Aelita?" she licked her full red lips, wanting to enjoy this fun she was having for as long as she could, "that I must have gotten bored at my old schools?"

Her body would stop shaking as the audience was completely terrified by Sword Hunter actions, Jeremy rapidly trying to input the emergency devirtualization program but he needed some time.

"Well in a way you were right, I was getting bored having to knock the sense into them!" she angrily informed, thrusting her nail blades right through the Deactivator's body, yet making sure not to hit any spots that would cause a devirtualization.

She pulled them back out, watching the girl still barely breathing. "Ah come on daddy's little girl," she giggled, "look on the bright side, this isn't real life. But oh so much I do wish it was."

The pink haired girl wanted nothing more then to scream or cry for help, but nothing came out of her mouth, like if her throat was frozen from the fear. Even though she knew that Sword Hunter was sadistic before from the last two competitions she was completely different, she was just vicious now.

Giggling with only pure joy from the pain she was inflicting, she used her nail blades again to sever another one of Aelita's delicate legs, hearing her screams of pain only caused Team Sin to chuckle. "Now Aelita, should your other arm go as well or should I just cut up that pretty little face of yours?"

Gently moving the energy blades over the scared Deactivator's face; but just before she could have her fun, Jeremy hit the enter key, devirtualizing his girlfriend out of that horrible situation.

Barely even giving himself a chance to unplug himself from the Computer, Jeremy nearly took out the headphones as he and his team rushed to Aelita's pod. Once the doors open they caught her limp body, breathing heavily and rapidly. "We need a medic!" the Controller called out, seeing a few medics on standby rushing to the team's aid.

After that, Team Sin walked out of their pods only to be greeted by a frighten audience. Sword Hunter giggled. "Oh Announcer, isn't there something you have to say?"

Stunned himself from the extreme vicious nature of this team; he shook it off to publicize. "Well the winners to the first match of the Lyoko World Tournament, Team Sin!"

Not a single noise was made, everyone still stunned by their vicious nature, but they didn't expect any anyway. "Well Sword Hunter," Bloodlust smirked, "I hope your revenge was as enjoyable as you hoped."

"Oh yes," she stretched her arms into the air, "but I so wish it could have lasted just a bit longer."

* * *

The man behind the screens chuckled, enjoying the little show Team Sin performed for the audience. He then turned off the screen, revealing the Sphinx Corp logo again. "Teens these days, aren't they just so full of energy?" 

He then rotated his chair, looking at the screen that revealed the Tempus children all save and sound, much to his dismay. "Oh well, at least they got the message; too bad I had to kill off that maggot, couldn't let him blabbing anything."

Relaxing this chin on his fist, his grin turned serious. "But what are you up to Tempus Family, what is the point in this new twist you added at the last second. What new dirty work are you havening these Lyoko Warriors accomplish?"

To Be Continued

Team Sin has been training, will Team Kiwi be able to claim victory in this season of the Lyoko World Tournament? What does this twist have to do with Sphinx Corp? Read and review to find out.


	7. After the match

Chapter 7: After the match

Within the fully equipped nurse station of the hotel, Jeremy cupped his hands together on Aelita's, hearing the beeping to her heart monitor along with her soft breathing. He hated how he couldn't do anything to help, besides sit by her side and wish for the best.

The nurse informed the team that she was literally scared into a coma; Team Kiwi couldn't believe that Team Sin would go this far to win the tournament. They knew that team was a bunch of sadistic cold-blooded jerks but this defiantly crossed the line, yet sadly not the rules.

Odd walked into the room, holding a bouquet of pink roses that he put down on the table with the others. He could barely stand seeing his cousin ending up like this; he wasn't going to let the Sins get away with something like that. He knew it was his fault as well, if he wasn't so cocky at the time he probably would have done a better job protecting her.

Walking over to his Controller's side; he placed a reassuring hand on his good friend's shoulder. "Come on Jeremy, it has been five hours since the match, you have to eat something," Odd knew this was defiantly not the time to be in his usual joking mood, he had to be strong, "Aelita wouldn't want you to get sick because of her."

But Jeremy didn't budge, what happened last year just flashed into his mind; how he felt so useless when she needed him the most; how could he be a good boyfriend to her if he never could protect her? Thinking that it would have been better for her to have just to AD Tech High, maybe she would have found someone that could protect her.

He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hand; she just seemed so fragile as she lied there. Sometimes he even thought that if he were to kiss her she would wake up, chuckling to himself for even thinking that idea.

Odd now shook his good buddy gently. "Come on Einstein, they have Brussels sprouts," he couldn't help to hold back that twisted look on his face, the only food he didn't like, "I'll even let you have mine."

"I-I'll, eat later," Team Kiwi's Controller was able to get out.

"Jeremy, I know my cousin is stronger then she looks; I bet she will wake up out of this in no time. So come with me and let's get something to eat."

"Just another... ten minutes," taking in a deep breath, before exhaling, "that's all I'm asking Odd, ten minutes."

The Bodyguard nodded. "All right, but that's all I'm giving you. After ten minutes I'm dragging you out of here whether you like it or not."

* * *

Yumi headed to the location given to her on the small hand-written map in her hand; she wanted to talk to Susan about her actions in Lyoko so the Team Sin member gave her the map to meet at a coffee shop for their discussion; she was always a strange one so Yumi wasn't going to let her guard down.

Once she turned the corner there she was, sitting at an outdoor table. Sword Hunter also seemed to quickly notice the dark attired teammate of Kiwi, waving erratically while calling out cheerfully; you wouldn't believe a girl like her could scare someone into a coma.

Covering her face up from the sheer embarrassment till she took her seat across from the Sin, who quickly started a discussion when she held up the menu. "So what kind of coffee do you like, I heard this shop has some of the finest in all of Paris."

"You know that's not why I'm here Susan," Yumi answered in a dark tone.

"Awe come on, you really need to loosen up and try new things. I'll buy," the women smiled, but it was replied by a dark glare from her favorite enemy. So she became serious. "So you just want to get to business?"

"Yes I do, what would drive you into scaring my friend into a coma, not to mention why you would even go after Aelita, you would always go after my boyfriend," she accused.

Susan's eyes quickly went from cheery to sincere, looking out into the streets. "Remember what I told you last year, of how I ended up becoming a member of Team Sin?"

Yumi nodded. "Yeah, you kept transferring schools because of all of the sexual harassment from the students and teachers, but what does that have to do with Aelita?"

The Bodyguard of Team Kiwi could see it in Susan's eyes, those old wounds were quickly coming back to this girl, like she was about to break into tears at any moment. "Last night," her voice quivered, "your Deactivator thought her researching skills on people were as good as the Sins; she accused me of moving from one school to another because I was getting," she couldn't even finish that sentence as the flood of tears poured out, using her arm to wipe it away but the flow didn't seem to stop.

The Japanese girl quickly went for a folded up napkin she kept in her pocket, handing it over to the teen who defiantly needed it at the moment.

"Thanks," Sword Hunter said, using the napkin to dry her eyes before she continued, "she accused me of being nothing more then a common harlot, thinking I would just whore out my body to every guy at school till I got bored and moved on to the next one. I couldn't let her get away after calling me that."

"But still, you didn't have to go so far; my friend is in a coma because of what you and your friends did to her."

"Believe me, she got off with a slap on the wrist compared to what I could have done to her," her voice still quivering as her hand gripped the sheath of her katana tightly, to the point it started shaking.

The teen was a bit horrified to what she guessed Susan was suggesting. "You're not saying..."

"What you're thinking is exactly what I'm saying," she blurted with watery eyes, "I'm not going to be called a tramp from someone like her; it took everything I had to hold back," her skin was covered in goose bumps, her body was shaking even on this warm day, "haven't you ever felt like that Yumi? If a certain person did something so horrible to you, would you be able to hold back?"

She was about to answer the question with a quick no, but the events of what William Dunbar did to her flooded her mind, along with some of the nightmares she recently had. If he was alive today, would she be able to hold back? "Haven't you talked to your team about this?"

Susan nodded. "Of course, I would never keep anything from my friends; they know everything about my past and I know of theirs; but something like this is better to talk with another girl and with Virus at College and her IM is off, you get what I mean?"

She agreed with her, but something else about what she said came to mind. "Wait, what do you mean by, 'from someone like her' when you were talking about Aelita?"

Sword Hunter was finally able to dry her eyes. "You will have to figure out that by yourself, I can't believe after all these years your team is still keeping secrets from each other. Like your," the then focused intensely on her friend, "grandma."

Yumi's eyes went wide from that comment; no one besides her family knew she was visiting a psychiatrist. But what would Team Sin do with that information, there was nothing they could blackmail her for and she knew that they would never want any team to drop out of the tournament. "How did you find out about that? Those sessions are classified!" she frantically asked, yet keeping her voice down so no one else heard.

"You forget Yumi, we are Team Sin, its our specialty to get dirt on other teams for our own amusement," shooting the member of Team Kiwi a sly grin, "not to mention you are just making it too easy for us to get dirt on your team, it almost ruins the fun in finding it."

"What are you going to do with that information?" Yumi was quick to ask.

Sword Hunter just smiled and shook her head. "Shadow was planning on something but I told him to leave it alone, no fun in beating a dead horse." The young teen then looked over at the girl in black clothing with a sincere smile. "But as your friend, I do hope you get over this soon; if you don't I might just accept Ero's little proposal instead."

For a friend Susan was a weird one, but before Yumi could counter that little suggestion the member of Team Sin giggled. "Don't worry, I was only kidding," where she quickly lifted the menu once again, "now come on, order any drink you like, I'm buying."

* * *

"Please forgive me!" Spec pleaded to the next heirs of the Tempus family in their room; on his knees, white gloved hands on the ground, and his masked face looking up at them. "I should have been there to protect you especially with Sphinx Corp. on the loose; it is entirely my fault for not being by your side."

Each member of the Masters Family is assigned to help each branch of the Tempus family. They aren't slaves in the least: a 401K, two weeks paid vacation, full health and dental benefits. They have served the Tempus family since the time of Caesar reign on the Roman Empire.

And Spec Masters, being the youngest of his generation, to have the responsibility of looking after the next heirs to the head family, was that of the highest honor. "For letting such a deed commence I deserve three marks over my left eye immediately."

The Masters family each wore a white mask over the face and completely forbidden to remove it while in the presences of the Tempus family. These masks have red claw marks over their eyes; on the right showed rank, three being the highest which he was the youngest member in his family to receive, one of the reasons he has the honor to look after the next heirs, but if the claw marks are on the left eye, it shows how many times one has gone against the family, three means expulsion which has yet to happen.

However, if something would come to Alex and Karen's safety he would tend to overreact. "Spec, please stand up," Lady Karen's tender voice spoke, calming down the teen in front of her.

Spec brushed himself off before standing erect; ready to accept any punishment to the full extent. "My dear friend, you really should calm down," Alex's calmly spoke, giving Spec that warm smile of his, "we are both all right and without injury, if it is anyone's fault for putting us in harms danger it would be me."

"Sir Alex I can not let you think that way," Spec pleaded to the next heir, "I should have stood by my job and looked over your safety."

But Alex waved his hand to calm down his good friend, still wearing that peaceful smile on his face. "Anyway you look at it, it was completely my fault. I gave you a direct order to take today off; it was sheer coincidence the same time we would be attacked. But if you still feel responsible all I ask to for you to make up for it is from today on you look over my beloved Keikei's safety until we are to return home."

Spec bowed. "I will protect her with my life," except he stood back up, "but what about your safety, Sir Alex?"

He shook his head. "I can take care of myself," turning to look down on his beloved sister, looking down into her ocean blue eyes with his and cupping her small snow fragile hands, "your safety is what I am most concern about, I don't know what I would do if something were to ever happen to you."

Lady Karen's snow white face started to turn a faint shade of red with those warm eyes looking into hers, she always wondered how she could be so lucky to have the best older brother in the world; always so kind and caring to her. "But Beloved Brother," her angelic voice was shaky at best, not wanting to loose him either, "what if you are to become injured, or worse?"

"It was me who asked for our most trusted friends R and Doris to help flush out the head of Sphinx Corp., hoping he would slip up somehow at the chance of the next Tempus heirs being out in the open. If anyone of us is to be injured it should be me and me alone," Alex was able to explain without a hint of fear or worry in his voice, gently pulling his sister close to him in a warm embrace, "besides, if anything was to happen to you I don't think I would be able to go on; so please let Spec stay by your side until this is all over."

She could feel her face heating up in his warm embrace; even though she loved her brother to no end she also wondered if she ever could be as confident as he was; if the worse outcome was to happen would she be able to take over as the next heir of the family. But for the time being she nodded. "Yes Beloved Brother, I will be by Spec's side till we are to return back to school."

She hated when he let go of his embrace, always feeling so secure and warm while he hugged her; strong yet gentle. "I'm glad to hear of it," breaking his eye contact with her to look at Spec, "I will now figure out how to arrange he rooms so you are able to look after her twenty-four seven, please take her out for ice-cream for the time being."

Spec bowed to the next heir. "As you wish, Sir Alex," for only being eighteen years old, he took his job very seriously; willing to do whatever necessary to fulfill the orders from Alex Tempus.

* * *

The clock just struck two-thirteen inside that nurse's station and Jeremy was asleep in that chair; resting his head on the bed with his hand cupped in Aelita's. Only getting to sleep less then an hour ago and only because he could no longer keep his eyelids open.

But he woke up quickly once he felt a gentle hand caressing the back of his head; his tired eyes focusing on his girlfriend smiling down at him. "Hey there sleepy head," her heavenly voice said, "did I miss anything?"

Before his mind could react, he shot up from his seat and wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl's back in a tight hug; almost like if he were to let go of her it would turn out to be just a dream. "Aelita, are you alright?"

Aelita nodded softly; nothing could have made her happier then seeing her boyfriend the moment she woke up. Ever since last year she always wondered how she could be so lucky to deserve such a kind and caring guy like him.

"Yes," her innocent voice made his heart skip a beat, he almost started to believe he would never hear it again, "I fine; I hope I didn't make you worry too much."

She didn't want that hug of his to end, strong and warm around her; feeling like nothing could hurt her while in his embrace. But he let go of her to look her in the eyes, like if making sure that she was really all right. "I'm so glad... you are all right; I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up."

She giggled; how he loved the sound of her laugh, another thing he feared he would have never heard again. "Don't worry, it will take a lot more then some threats to keep me down," she game him that warm, soft smile of hers, "I am stronger then I look."

It was so hard to keep up that smile in front of him, holding back how much her body wanted to shake from that horrible incident; she had never been more terrified in her life. She originally thought that nothing could have been more frightening then those times against that XANA virus, but how Sword Hunter acting back there was a thousand-times worse, nearly passing out again just thinking about it.

Jeremy reached out, caressing his hand against her warm pink skin, so soft it was to the touch. Feeling her move into his hand he wished there was more he could do to help her. "Are you hungry? I got some food for you that I could microwave if you are."

Her stomach was faster then her words to answer, giggling a little from that as well. "My body speaks for itself it seems.

To Be Continued

Sorry for the long wait, I will have more heart breaks and disasters soon; read and review.


	8. The story of Sword Hunter

I've been getting some conflict of what is up with Sword Hunter, so just for the heck of it and you have been probably been waiting a long time for an update; I'm going to reveal a little of Susan Knives past. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: The story of Sword Hunter

A little over eighteen years ago; within the city of Miami, Florida. A young couple, the wife being a five year World Kendo Champion and a husband that was an archeologist that specialized in and collected ancient swords, were blessed with the news that their first child being perfectly healthy baby girl.

Good hearted parents they were through-and-through; not wanting to miss a minute of their precious daughter's life; teaching their daughter what they knew from it being how to speak and walk to their own skills such as sword fighting to collecting them.

However, at the age of four the young Susan Knives contracted rashes all over her body; so irritating to their skin they were, she just wanting to scratch off the limbs they were connected to.

Their family doctor diagnosed her with a rare skin condition where her own sweat causes massive irritation all over her body. Given creams and ointments to calm down the irritation but the only thing that would prevent it was to wear more open and breathable clothing; this way her body wouldn't get too hot and stop her from sweating all together.

It seemed like that was the year those prejudice ideas begin to target their beautiful innocent daughter; having to wear clothing other people would refer to as 'skimpy' at best; not only were the parent's targeted with harsh whispering of how they could let their daughter dress like that; but how could a girl her age just 'act' so innocent while in that outfit.

Being such good parents to their only beloved daughter; little Susan was completely oblivious to the narrow-mindedness of the people, perfectly happy like any little girl should be.

However, the parent's dread came at the thought of when she will first be going to kindergarten; nothing they could do but hope for the best and that they taught their daughter well. Their worries were calmed when she came from her first day of school with only that beautiful smile from ear to ear, happily unable to stop herself from telling her mother and father all the friend's she made, the picture she drew of their family in the form of colorful stick figures holding hands; but then asked her parents. "Mommy, daddy, what does 'little tramp' mean," trying their best to hold back the pain from showing on their faces, "Miss. Oltman, my first ever teacher, she even made us cupcakes to welcome us to her class, whispered that when I walked by. What does that mean?"

They knew she was still too young to understand and something too early for their daughter to know. "A tramp means a female dog; she was probably thinking about her dog when you happened to walk by," her mother tried to comfort her; knowing deep down in her heart that it was only a matter of time that her precious daughter would soon be the target for so much ill-minded prejudice, "but that word is only good if an adult says it, all right?"

Nodding excitingly. Too happy from her first day of school for this young girl to give it much thought then to blindly agree with her mother. "Don't worry mom, your cupcakes are still so much better," giving her parents that angelic heartwarming smile; one they hope wouldn't fade away.

* * *

Luckily over the years the prejudice was kept very low, with boys being too afraid of girls having cooties. If something was to happen like when being invited to one of her friend's house where the parents wouldn't allow her in, incidences where some of the other girls wound dress like Susan, or the teacher taking an instant dislike to the young girl all the parents had to do was describe her skin condition to stop the absent minded judgment.

Yet Susan was a smart girl, over the years starting to realize the strange actions the people older then her would do when near her; being from glares of ill content to turning to look at her again when they walked by. She knew something wasn't right but just couldn't place her finger on what.

However; it started to come to her when she reached the age of ten and already started to develop into a woman. Always keeping in good shape since every other girl she ever saw dressed like her in magazines would have a very good figure; but with this development even some of her best friends would give her that look the adults would give her.

That's when the love letters started to appear in her desk; sometimes so many that she had to take them out just to close it. Yet the more letters she got the more her old friends seemed to avoid her; and just as quickly the love letters came, so did the hate mail.

Those cruel letters ranging from just saying Slut to describing how she should just stop coming to school altogether; also if she was to leave her positions out of her sight, even just to go to the bathroom, when she returned they were pushed onto the ground, broke, stepped on, written with words like 'Just Die Already' to 'How many boyfriends do you need just to satisfy your lust.'

She tried her best to hide this from her parents; studying to get the highest marks in her classes for academics to show them she was doing well, even though that just started rumors she was sleeping around with the teachers to get those grades; even her own friends she knew since kindergarten joining in as well, claming that she was indirectly stealing their boyfriends away, making Susan glad that her mother trained her how to fight or she would have to hide bruises when she came home.

But her parents knew something was up from how much their daughter was avoiding the use of her cell phone, where the father accidentally read one the text messages calling his daughter a 'whore.'

When confronted with the abuse, their beautiful daughter couldn't help but soak their shirts with her tears; seemingly holding them back since the first incident.

* * *

With nothing else they could do, they had her changed to another nearby school; stating to the other students of why she needs to dress like the way she did. At first everyone accepted it and she got along with the students really well; but it didn't take long for the rumors to spread again; and this time even some of the teachers threatened her with a failing grade on a perfect paper to framing her of cheating during a test if she didn't do exactly what they said. Even though the teachers always seemed to give her those dark glares first they always attempted to make it so the other students wouldn't; but now even they were seeing her as nothing more then a sex object.

Using any lie they could from stating the police would take a teacher's word over a girl's like me any day to how much she knows she has wanted it. Luckily once again, thanking her mother for teaching her how to fight, would break the teacher's hand then call the cops.

Yet even though they took her side and locked them up; she was now singled out as a snitch along with everything else before; forced to move to another school. But it didn't do much as it seemed like every month or so she would moved to another school.

At he age of thirteen at a boarding school, this one being the third one in four months, a boy just two years older then her befriended her; was kind and considerate, and looked to keep the ones who wished to harm her away from her. He was a nice boy, or so she thought were one night, taking a simple stroll near the moonlite lake; he pushed Susan to the ground, using his strength to keep her pinned on that cold wet grass, gripping her arms tight, and stating he would always protect her before trying to force her first kiss.

Unable to fight back because of his strength, she luckily over the years taught herself to always keep a weapon on hand. Taking out the small pocket knife she managed to stab him in the thigh and get away; yet forever scared by this event.

* * *

It would be another three schools before ending up in Vlad High; with all that's happened she didn't care anymore; wearing as much sweaters as she could find. The rashes might have put her in constant physical pain but it helped numb the emotional pain she has had to endure; knowing she was nothing more then a sex idol for these hormone controlled teens if she was to take them off. With this, she thought it was the only way she would be able to graduate now; believing she would have to leave every school in the world before she could reach her senior year. That was until, she meet **them** in the school library."

There were three of them, two guys and a really tall girl; they were known pretty well in this school for causes all sorts of hurtful pranks; like a week ago revealing over the school's intercom system that Jimmy was not only dating Bernice, but Natasha as well; he hasn't been out of the hospital since. But Susan by now felt like she has endured any kind of emotional pain there was, so she had nothing to fear from when they approached her.

The tall girl, Jenny something, stayed off to the side where the two guys approached the young teen; a sadistic glee across both of their faces without any attempt to hide it. "This is a rare sight, a girl with natural beauty covering it up," the one she knew as B Dalv, the leader of this small group, spoke, feeling his eyes even through those dark sunglasses, "Susan Knives isn't it?"

She nodded, still curious as what they were trying to pull. "Don't worry, we're not up to anything underhanded," the shorter one on B's left replied, thinking his name was Dean, almost like he was able to read her mind, "we just wanted to ask if you are interested in joining our group."

Befuddled by their statement, she spoke up. "What do you mean, what group?"

"You've heard of that Lyoko game, right?" she nodded to B's question; it was the biggest thing to hit the world since Coke-a-Cola®, "from what we have been able to dig up on you, you would be perfect for the team we are trying to form. Wanting to gain the title as the darkest team in the game's history; even though its only been out a few years and the bar isn't that high, we are going to make that bar a lot higher."

"Hold on, what have you been digging up on me?" she growled, like anyone would be happy to know someone has been looking over their past.

"Just the usual," Dean answered, Susan's eyes looking over at the tall girl who only seemed to be focusing on her laptop; hard to believe she was only one year older then herself, "your history, parent bios, etc."

"We've see you have had a very troubled past, but join up with us and we will help you turn that beauty of yours you see as a curse, into a weapon," B explained, moving his lips over his sharpened canine fangs, startling her a little from the sight as the thought of him being an actual vampire.

"My beauty… as a weapon?"

"Yes, with your beauty you can practically do anything you wish, with the right training the sky is the limit. While with us you won't have to feel ashamed of the gift you possess," the vampire-like student replied, holding out his pale hand to the suffering young teen, "so would you like to join our team?"

But, this lovely young woman still felt like this was all a trap; it wouldn't be the first time she made friends just to find out they were the ones spreading such hurtful rumors; not to mention the reputation they were so proud of didn't help sway her feelings. "As if," she shot back, but they acted like they were expecting that answer with B gently pulling back his hand, "all you guys are going to do is make up some rumors about me, aren't you?"

"We might have no remorse from what we do, but we don't make up anything we tell," Dean explained, the smirk on his face never swaying while he did, "besides, anyone can make up stuff or make fun of someone just because they are different in some way; where is the fun in that? We would never go as low as common trash like that."

"Think of it as we are going to give you the firepower you need so you can fight back against all the cruelty you have had to live through and instead control that stupidity," putting his hand out once again, "so what do you say; let's see how much control you can have on those hormonal controlled and jealous idiots."

With all that she has been through, all that she has had to suffer because of the blind prejudice from such idiotic people; the idea alone for getting revenge in such a way would be very enjoyable. So she grabbed onto his hand, with a sadistic smile growing across her face as well. "Sounds like it could be fun."

"Welcome aboard then," B nodded to this agreement, knowing she would be an invaluable teammate for the Lyoko games, "we also like to go by nicknames. I am known as Bloodlust, next to me is Shadow and the quiet girl behind me is Virus. So what would be a good nickname for you?"

"Based on the information I have gathered on Susan Knives," Virus finally spoke up, startling for Susan to hear that she had been paying attention to the conversation the whole time, "I deduce the perfect nickname for her would be… Sword Hunter."

Susan nodded to that; really liking that nickname. "Sword Hunter it is then. So you better not be pulling my leg about that training or I will show you one of the information as to why that name fits me so well."

* * *

Waking up in her single room, still missing the fact that her good friend Virus was now at college, even if that nightlight of a computer screen barely gave her an ounce of sleep. It seems like if she never did join up with the Sins, she didn't want to think of how her life would have turned out. They might be sadistic twisted jerks, but she was proud to call those sadistic twisted jerks her best friends.

To Be Continued

Well I hope this clears some things up about the sexiest member of the Lyoko game's history; being through constant trauma like that can cause a lot of deep wounds, even if they don't show up on skin. I will try to update the next chapter a lot sooner, Read and Review.


	9. Sorry Fans

Attention fans of this fanfic. I am sorry to say I have lost interest in writing this fanfic. It is because I believe there are just too many mistakes on my part in which I would have to completely rewrite the story from scratch. So to all my loyal fans, here is the summary of what I had planned to happen if I continued writing this story.

In this story I was going to have the true villain being Alexander Tempus, as he is the true CEO of Sphinx Corp., using those attacks on himself to throw off any suspicion. It is revealed that the Tempus family created the Lyoko games as a way to bring the world together, as the game has it to where you choose a unique group of people (jocks, nerds, etc) where overtime become friends; along with the cease fire to become friends with other teams from different countries.

This overall with the Lyoko Games being only a High School sport, will have the members grow up to have powerful positions and through their friendship during their teens help connect the world as a whole; this as well as falling in love with members of separate teams.

Alex on the other hand believed there were too many people to ever truly create peace through this means, and planned to first downsize the populate of humanity. He was the creator of the XANA virus, using Aelita's uncle as the fall guy, hoping the virus will do its role in causing disasters in each country the Lyoko games were held, thus weakening the defenses thus causing wars to shorten the human population.

His plan was thwarted by his own sister after easily defeating Team Kiwi single handedly, as he hid the shut down device in her and himself, where if one or the other was deleted it would cause the actions to stop. She ordered Spec to delete her, but before the attack could go through Alex stepped in her place, thus being deleted.

Team Kiwi goes to the finals and finally defeats Team Sin, winning the Lyoko Championship.

However, near the end it is revealed that Alex wasn't deleted, but a clone he created for the Lyoko games where earlier he is able to use to be in two places at once. He continues to plot, while wondering if he could one day change his sister's mind.

And that's how I was going to end the story. I apologize once again for not being able to finish this story properly.


End file.
